The Opera Musician
by Speedoverpower
Summary: When a famous Opera performer who has given up on humanity is brought to Equestria by Celestia and Luna to sing for them. a certain fashionista unicorn falls for him. Will he give love a second chance. Human OC/ Rarity.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey everybody. This is my first MLP story so hopefully it will turn out at least decent. Now if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to send them. There will be many moments where the main character sings, and if you want a good reference, go on YouTube and look up Luciano Pavarotti along with the song name. So if you don't like Rarity or Opera, what are you doing here? Most of the music in this FF will be sung by him unless I say otherwise. Now I don't own MLP. Just the plot and OC. ENJOY**

The music ends, the crowd stands and cheers, and they throw roses at my feet. As I bow I put on a nice fake smile. Because to me it's like preforming to a bunch of cows in dresses and suits. My name is Antony Donafallo; I am twenty-three years of age, short light brown hair, and very dark stubble on the chin. As you may have already guessed I'm a celebrity, I sing opera, I may not be very happy about being famous because everyone I preform to just makes me sick. They are all the same, just a lot stuck up perfectionists that will spit on you because you don't have as much money as them. But it's the best I have at the moment.

I have only been famous for about two years when I was discovered at camp. Before all this I was a veteran. An American veteran, I was the only person in my unit who had all opera on his MP3 player and I was the end of all the jokes my brothers had. I was discovered by a passing talent agent who happened to hear me singing outside of Ft. Hood. So to Sgt. Falcon I can safely say "Suck it. Guess who doing concerts in Paris while you're stuck on latrine duty." The only reason I stay on this job is because I make a lot of money, not that I really care about the money anyway, I just do it so I can sing whenever, to be honest the only time that I'm ever really happy is when I'm singing.

As I exit the performance hall through the back I notice a homeless man in the back of the alleyway. I figure he needs money A LOT more than I do. So I walk over to him, reach into my wallet, and hand him two hundred dollars. He just stares at me and breaks down saying "Bless you sir" over and over again. Me I just roll my eyes and walk away. As I reach my home I am confronted by a dark man who apparently followed me home, holding a knife, and demanding money in a fake dark voice. I just laugh, pull out my stun gun that I hide in my black tuxedo, and pull the trigger.

While he's on the ground rolling in pain, I'm laughing out of this man's stupidity. After he passes out from the multiple volts of electricity passing through his body I throw him in a dumpster along with my stun gun and walk inside. As I sit on my couch still wearing my tuxedo, I start to wonder out loud "It would be nice if someone could just get me out of here. I could care less if something from some other dimension just casually walked through a portal in my kitchen." As I say this I'm pointing at the kitchen and a freaking hole opens up in the kitchen. After that happens I just stare at my hand and say "No, I must use this hand for good." After about five minutes of just staring at this hole in my kitchen something pokes what I think is its head out. Then, after it poke it's head through the hole, it just walks out into my living room. At this point I notice that it's an Alicorn with a white coat and a mane of many colors that appear to be moving on its own. Also it has a tattoo of the sun on both sides of it's flank.

Then after it walked over to me it did the thing I expected the least. It spoke "So are you coming or not?" I just looked around looked around my living room then at her and the I pointed at myself. She just rolls her eyes and says "Well you are the only person in this room."

"_Great not only is there a talking horse in my_ house but to top it off she's a smartass."

"I heard that. Also I will have you know that my name is Celestia." I stared at her in a dumbfounded manner, got out of my chair and said

"I will wonder about that later. What do you mean go, go where?" She just looked at me with a smile and told me in a very soothing voice.

"Well you did wish to get away from here, and my sister and I have been listening to you preforming for quite some time, so we are here to offer you a home in our land of Equestria."

"Equestria? Sounds like something out of a children's book. Then again I am talking to an Alicorn, and I have hurt myself several times during this conversation so I'm not dreaming….. Alright then you magnificent talking horse, I accept your offer." You can practically see her ego inflating after I said 'magnificent' with that large smile on her face, it was hard to miss.

"Splendid, if you would just come with me through the rift that I made in your kitchen we can be off." I stop being confused quite a few minutes ago, all that was going through my head at the moment was

"_Finally I'm getting off this hellhole of a planet and hopefully going somewhere better. Maybe somewhere more peaceful where I can sing without my jackass neighbor pounding on my door screaming 'cut that out, I'm trying to sleep'_." I chuckled at the thoug_ht. _But so did she. "So let me guess, you can read my mind?" She nodded her head.

"Why yes I can." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Great and next you will be telling me that you can perform great feats of magic." As if to answer my question, a glass of water that had set out was immediately wrapped in some kind of aura and floated over towards me. I facepalmed looked at her a said. "You know what, I'm just gonna stop talking." After we walked through the rift I found myself in some kind of throne room with another Alicorn. She had a dark blue coat, and a mane that closely resembled the night sky, she also had a tattoo of the moon on her flank. I look around the room and notice that there are more horses in here._"Wait hold on a minute those are ponies, too small to be horses."_ But I noticed that they weren't alicorns like Celestia and that one I think she called Luna, they look like just regular unicorns, ponies, and pegasi. While they had different color manes and coats, I noticed that they all had tattoos on their flanks. As I wondered about that, Celestia answered the question that I was just about to ask.

"They are called 'Cutie marks' They appear on all ponies flanks when they find out their special talents." Again I stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"'Cutie marks' really? I get the fact that this world seems to be inhabited by ponies I have already accepted that. But why do half the things here sound like something out of a children's show." Then the one I believe was Luna just looked at me and whispered in Celestia's ear causing her to blush. I just decided to pretend not to notice. Then Luna turned to me and said.

"So one called Antony, If we could ask one favor from you?" I was mildly interested, I mean they did get me away from that horrible planet, the least I could do was grant them a favor if not just outright work for them.

"Yes, what favor do you wish?" Luna looked at the ground and shyly mumbled.

"Could you please sing just one song for us, PLEASE?" After that last word she looked at me with the most innocent eyes ever. I mean I wasn't going to refuse them anyway, but those eyes just made me want to give it my all. So I smiled and said.

"Of course you majesty." I decided to sing 'Ave Maria' since it was one of my favorites, I started to play the music in my head as I took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Ave Maria, gratia plena.  
Maria, gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Ave, ave dominus,  
dominus tecum.  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus,  
et benedictus  
et benedictus fructus ventris  
ventris tui, Jesus.  
Ave Maria._

In the musical interlude, I could feel that I was in the zone. I had my eyes closed so I wasnt sure what the audience's reaction was, but at the moment, I didn't really care. I was too caught up in the song. I get like that when I sing. Then the second part of the song started.

_Sancta Maria,  
ora pro nobis,  
nobis peccatoribus,  
nunc et in hora  
mortis nostrae.  
Ave Maria"_

After I had finished I had noticed that all the ponies, including the princesses were in tears. I was a little shocked. I mean what would your reaction be if you found out that you got an entire room to start crying just because of your voice? After about three or so minutes of quiet sobbing Celestia approached me with her eyes still red from the tears. "That was by far one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard. We were wondering if you wish to have a job here singing to your heart's content." I could tell you if I wasn't happy before, I was ecstatic now. I just bowed before her and said.

"It would be my honor your majesty." Celestia beckoned me to stand with her hoof and frowned just a little.

"But there is one tiny little issue. There is no more room left in the castle and there is the matter of where you will be staying." Luna came over to her sister and told her.

"But dear sister, what about that student of yours in Ponyville? I bet she or one of her friends would be happy to let him stay." Celestia managed to smile after that.

"That is a perfect idea Luna. One of the Elements of Harmony would be happy to do so." I just stood there scratching my chin.

"I'm sorry if I may interrupt, but who is this Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia looked over at me.

"Twilight Sparkle is one of my most faithful students if not THE most faithful. I currently have her staying in Ponyville writing reports on the power of friendship." I smiled and thought to myself.

"_Man I am going to like this place." _Celestia looked over to me and smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. Now come we must be off immediately." I nodded and followed her to the door. When we managed to exit the palace I took in the Scenery, the sun was shining, the grass was green, the air was clear.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to like it here." As Celestia and I walked over to what looked like a chariot being pulled by two pegasi in golden armor, so I assumed it was a flying chariot. Celestia trotted over to me to say one last thing before I departed.

"Now before I send you off, I will run you through what you need to do. I will be sending you off on your own because I must return to my duties. These men will pull up next to Twilight Sparkle's house. She is a Purple unicorn with a dark blue mane and a purple streak running through it. I have already sent her a letter informing her of your arrival so hopefully she won't be too surprised." I nodded to signal that I had received all of the information and she sent me off.

As I flew through the sky on the chariot, I couldn't help but marvel over the scenery again. Everything looked so majestic it was crazy. But it was a good kind of crazy. As the chariot pulled into what I'm pretty sure was Ponyville, I took a look around. I was a very basic looking town. I liked it. Then I reached my destination. It looked like a tree house. "_That is amazing." _ As I walked off of the chariot it flew away and I proceeded to walk to her door. After knocking and waiting for about thirty seconds a Unicorn matching Celestia's description walked to the door and looked at me with a smile

"Hi you must be Antony, come on in."

**(A/N) Well there is the first chapter to the story. Now when Antony sings if you want to know what language that is it's Italian. PLEASE SEND YOUR REVIEWS. I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. Thank you. I'll start working on the next chapter immediately and I will most likely have it up by tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey everypony. Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter. And a special thanks to Solrac III for leaving a review. So, it has come to my attention that songfics aren't allowed anymore. That's a slight drawback, but, it won't stop me. Instead I will just describe what is going through Antony's and the audiences mind during the performance instead of posting the lyrics. But don't let that stop you from looking up the song in order to know what is being said. One more thing, to those of you who keep asking me. His name is not a typo, its Antony not Anthony. Why this name? Because, I prefer to use the names from my homeland. There will be a point later in the chapter were Antony speaks in Italian. I will mark them with * and translate them at the bottom in the Author's notes. Enjoy**

After I managed to get through the door of Twilight's home, I decided to take a small glance at the house. What caught my attention was not the house, but the five other ponies just staring at me with blank expressions. And I also noticed that there was what looked like a purple and green lizard on the ground. He walked up to me and waved his hand

"Hi, I'm Spike, Twilight's number one assistant." I looked down at him, knelt down, and shook his hand.

"Hello Spike. If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" He just casually said.

"I'm a dragon, but I'm only a baby right now." I was amazed. Not only were there talking ponies here but Dragons to. What next? But I digress; Back to the ponies. One of them was a Pegasus that had a cyan coat and ruffled mane of many colors, with a cutie mark of a cloud shooting rainbow lightning. Another was an earth pony that had an orange coat and a blond mane, but she was also wearing a brown Stetson hat. She had a cutie mark of three apples on her flank. Next to her there was another Pegasus with a yellow coat and attempting to hide her face in her long pink mane. Her cutie mark contained three butterflies. Standing next to her was another unicorn but with a white coat and a stylish looking purple mane. I noticed her cutie mark of three diamonds. _"That had better not mean what I think it means. If she is one those rich stuck up types then this will be hard to do." _But she quickly changed my thoughts with a quick compliment from her end.

"Darling, your sense of fashion simply amazes me." I realized that I was too quick to judge her.

"Thank you very much, Ms.?

"Rarity, darling."

"Thank you very much Ms. Rarity, my name is Antony Donafallo." I walked up to her and kissed her hoof. (What? My parents raised me to be a gentleman, especially if I'm speaking to a lady. Pony or not. If you think that is perverted, then that's your problem.)

"Oh my, what a gentlecolt." She quickly blushed and started staring at her feet. I chuckled at her reaction and moved on with the rest of the ponies. Immediately, one jumped in front of me she had a pink coat and a pink fluffy mane. Also I noticed her cutie mark was three balloons. She took in a large breath and words rushed out of her mouth like she had little to no self-control.

"WOW a new pony, your cool, what's your name, we should throw you a party, I like parties. By the way, my name's Pinkie Pie." I wasn't even able to respond as she sped off. I turned to Twilight.

"Is she ok?" After that was said most of the ponies started to giggle. Twilight just said.

"That's Pinkie for ya. Don't worry, you get used to it." I just slowly nodded and the cyan Pegasus flew up to me.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in Equestria." She said with her hands on her hips proudly. I just decided to let her have her moment.

"Nice to meet you Rainbow Dash, I'm Antony." She just started to go on about the Wonderbolts and how I should come see her sometime so she can show me some of her moves. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind Rainbow."

"Alright sugarcube, I think ya givin him a headache. Nice to meet ya Antony, I'm Applejack." Said the pony with the orange coat.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Applejack." She just nodded and went back to her place on the couch. I began approaching the yellow one, but when I got close she just let out an 'eep' of surprise and tried to hide herself further in her mane. "It's alright I promise that I won't hurt you, you don't have to hide." She removed her face from her mane slightly and responded in a quiet voice.

"I'm….. Fluttershy." I would give her the same greeting as Rarity but I don't think that she would appreciate it that much, and I think Applejack and Rainbow Dash would think the same. But before I could ponder more on the matter Twilight chimed in.

"Well and as you already know, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia's most loyal student." She said with a proud hoof on her chest.

"Ah yes, Celestia told me all about you." After I said that Twilight beamed and Rainbow Dash interjected.

"So tell me Anty, why are you in such fancy clothes?"

"_Anty? What kind of nickname is that? Don't worry about it, just go with it."_ I looked down at my black Tuxedo she was mentioning. "You mean this? Well I had just finished a concert on my world when Celestia brought me here." The word 'concert' peaked Rarity's interest.

"A concert! What kind of concert?" I put a proud hand on my chest.

"Why an Opera concert my dear." They all seemed interested. Until Rainbow chimed in.

"What's Opera?" I let out a small laugh.

"Would you care for a demonstration?" they all just nodded their head. Then I had a thought.

"But the song sounds so great with the music, but I have no way to do that." Twilight immediately came in to save the day.

"I can help with that." She then aimed her horn at my head and it was engulfed in a purple aura. "Just think of your songs music and the magic will project your thoughts like a speaker." I was VERY impressed. But I realized that I could compliment her for that later.

"Alright this song is called 'O Sole Mio'." Before I could go any further in my sentence Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"'O Sole what-now." I let out a long laugh when I realized I didn't explain that fact to them.

"I'm sorry for confusing you there for a second, let explain that part. Where I come from there are a multitude of different languages. The one that I will be using to sing is called Italian. What makes it so special, is that it's considered one of the four languages of love." At the mention of the word 'love' Rarity became especially interested.

"Love you say. This must be quite the romantic type of music." I nodded.

"Why yes, it is very romantic style of song. However it can also be very loud. One needs a certain vocal range if one is to perform it. Now I shall begin the song." As the music began to play in my head all of the ponies (except Rainbow Dash) seemed engrossed in the orchestra. Then when I started singing they all just stared wide-eyed at my voice. Then when I hit the first chorus, the ponies absent-mindedly sat down when my voice hit a very high octave.

Rarity had her eyes closed when the music reached the midpoint. She was swaying her head along with the music. When I began the second verse of the song, you could tell their looks were a mixture of amazement and confusion. Because they couldn't understand a single word I was saying. As I hit the second chorus they were expecting to be blown back in their chairs again. But where surprised when I sang very softly. Every time I glanced at Rarity, you would swear she just looked like she had talked to some kind of deity by the way she was listening to the music.

Then the time came for me to end the song. When I hit the last note, all but Rarity covered their ears at the loudness of the note. It was so loud one of the windows shattered. "Oh my, Twilight I apologize for the window." They didn't say anything. They just started clapping. A LOT. After the clapping was over Twilight just waved her hoof dismissively.

"Don't worry about it Antony, I'll fix this right up." She then used her magic to clear away the glass and threw it away. Spike then went into the closet and brought out another pane of glass. I was very confused.

"Twilight, why do you have more windows in your closet?" After I finished that sentence she just glared at Rainbow Dash. I realized what she meant by that gesture and just slowly nodded my head. "Now Ladies, I hate to be rude but, the Princesses informed me that one of you could offer me a place to stay." Without a second thought Rarity's hoof shot up in the air and said in a very fast tone.

"He can stay at the Boutique, we have an open room and I'm more than happy to provide a place to stay for our guest." I was very happy that she was willing to trust me without giving it much thought.

"Thank you very much Ms. Rarity. I am in your debt." Again there was another dismissive wave of the hoof.

"Now there's no need for that, I am happy to provide. There is no need for any form of repayment." I thought with a small laugh.

"_Too bad, because I'm going to_ _repay you anyway." _ As she began to lead me out of Twilight's home I looked back and waved good-bye. I noticed Spike was glaring at me; I just decided to have a chat with him later. As Rarity and I approached what I presumed was Carousel Boutique Rarity made a sharp turn and we were headed towards a building called 'Sugarcube Corner' I was quite fascinated because this place looked like a giant Gingerbread house. "Rarity, if I may ask? Why are we headed in this direction?" She just giggled and said.

"Oh you'll find out in a moment." I just went along with it. I mean she knows this place WAY better than I do, I've been here for less than twelve hours. As we entered the store it was quite dark so I reached for a light switch.

"SURPRISE" I promptly let out a surprised 'yelp' and fell on my ass. I looked around and notice the sign that said 'Welcome to Ponyville Antony". I took on more look around and I noticed that the girls from earlier were here, as well as everypony else in town. Then I noticed everypony except for Twilight and her friends were just staring at me. Some were looks of confusion, others were of fear, and even more surprising some were of lust. So I took special care to avoid those ponies. After about thirty seconds of staring Pinkie jumped out from the back of the crowd.

"What are you ponies waiting for? LET'S PARTY!" Then they all stopped staring and began the party. After about another minute Pinkie came up to me and was spewing out words. "Hey Antony. Were you surprised? I bet you were."

"Thank you very much Pinkie Pie, you did manage to surprise me. I am very flattered that you would go to this much trouble for me." Then I realized that I hadn't eaten all day. So I promptly made my way over to the food. "My word, look at all these sweets." There were cupcakes, candy, and a very large cake set up in the center table. "A few cupcakes wouldn't hurt." After I satisfied my hunger I went to have a seat on a nearby couch, later I was approached by two earth ponies. I noticed that both of them had the same cutie mark of a lotus flower but each had a different outline. One was cyan and had a pink mane, and the other was the exact opposite with a pink coat and cyan mane.

"Hello my name is Aloe, and this is my sister Lotus. We run the spa across the road. "I noticed that they had European accents.

"A pleasure to meet you Aloe and Lotus. Tell me, what can I do for you?" They both giggled.

"Rarity told us that you can speak something called…. What was it? Italian. We were wondering, could you say a few lines in this, language of love?" I decided to indulge their curiosity.

*"Naturalmente, che cosa vi piacerebbe sentire?"* They just giggled again. After a minute Aloe spoke.

"What was that?" I smiled.

"I just asked you in Italian, what did you want to hear?" They both glanced at each other.

"Impress us with your words." I know that when a lady asks that, they are asking you to compliment them.

*"Gli occhi sono molto belle."* They leaned forward eagerly awaiting me to tell them what I just said. "I said your eyes are very pretty." After hearing that they both fainted. "Yep I still got it." After the party was over Rarity was escorting me back to her home. I decided to break the silence.*"Vi ringrazio per avermi permesso di soggiorno nella vostra casa, per il momento Rarità."* She blushed even though I knew she had no idea what those words meant. "I was just saying thank you for allowing me to stay at your home Rarity. It means a lot."

"It's nothing darling, you don't have to worry one bit about anything." After that conversation was over she unlocked the door to the boutique and we both went inside. As Rarity led me to her guest room I couldn't help but marvel at her work.

"Rarity, did you make all these?" Rarity responded with a nod. *"Oh la mia parola*, Rarity these are the most spectacular works of art I have ever seen." I saw Rarity cheeks turn the same color as a cherry.

"You really think so?" I was still amazed by the suits that she made.

"Rarity, there is a city in my world called Paris, that city is one of the greatest when it comes to elegant food and clothes, I have had suits made by the finest tailors there and you have without a doubt topped all of them. Tomorrow I simply must employ your services." Rarity put on a proud smile.

"I'm sure that I can make you a fine suit. But that can wait until tomorrow." After finishing the conversation she led me to my room. "Good night Antony."

*"Buona notte Rarità"* She gave me another confused look. "Oh sorry, I said 'good night' in my language." She gave an understanding nod and shut the door. As I lay on my bed I think about today and what it brought me. Then I start to wonder what tomorrow will bring. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to like it hear." Was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N) So what do ya think? Good right? I hope so. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Please I'll give you a taco. Also if you have any ideas don't hesitate to share them. READ REVIEW AND REPEAT.**

**Translations in order**

**(1)Of course, what would you like to hear?  
(2)Your eyes are very pretty.  
(3)** **Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home for the time being Rarity.  
(4)Oh my word.  
(5) Good night Rarity.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hey everypony. I hope that you are enjoying the story. Despite the lack of reviews I will continue to post. But to all of you reading this. PLEASE review, its common courtesy. Even if it is just constructive criticism. Either way the story shall continue. In this chapter you will learn more about Antony's character. One more thing, Antony will be speaking Italian quite a bit in this story. So don't worry I will mark them with * and translate them at the author's note below.**

I awoke the next morning feeling something was on my chest. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was a unicorn filly staring at me right in the face. She had a white coat and a mane of pink and light purple, and after further investigation I saw that she had no cutie mark. "Hi I'm Sweetie Belle, what's your name?" After recovering from my initial surprise I answered her.

"Hello Sweetie Belle my name is Antony. If you don't mind me asking, are you related to Rarity in some way?" After nodding her head quite vigorously she answered.

"Yep Rarity is my big sister, she sent me to wake you up. She said something about you needing a suit." As I remembered myself employing Rarity's services in creating the masterpieces that she calls clothing. I decided to make haste. But before I even got out of bed a scroll magically appeared in my hand, after it opened itself up for me I was pretty sure that it was important.

_Dear Antony,  
I trust that you have found somewhere to stay over in Ponyville, Twilight has written all about you and your excellent manners. Now onto the matter at hoof, I need you meet me over in the center of Ponyville today around noon. There is somepony I want you to meet.  
Sincerely,  
Princess Celestia _

_P.S You are more than welcome to bring a friend._

"Well looks like I have something to do today." But then I realized what I was doing before I was caught up in other matters. As I made my way downstairs with Sweetie Belle I found Rarity hard at work on her sewing machine.

"Ah good morning Antony, I trust my sister Sweetie Belle didn't hurt you when she got you out of bed?" I waved a hand dismissively.

"Not at all, she was just curious is all. So shall we get to work on this fine work of art?" Rarity blushed.

"Of course darling, now please remove your clothes so we can get the proper measurements." She said a little too eagerly. I had done this before so I stripped to my underwear (A/N not yet you perverts.) and let her take her measurements. I wan't ashamed of how my body looked, in fact after my career in the military I decided that I had worked too hard to get the body that every Marine needs. I decided that just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that the workout regiment needs to go. During the measurement I noticed Rarity was taking her time. I wondered if it was just her slowing down to make sure that she got it right, or some other matter. But I pushed the thought out of my head. When we finished, she informed me that she would finish my new clothing set as soon as possible. After all was said and done I was enjoying a nice salad that Sweetie Belle had made me herself.

"_How thoughtful of her." _After I had finished and Sweetie Belle had gone to school, Rarity and I were sitting on her couch discussing our lives.

"So Antony, tell me a little bit about yourself and where you come from." I knew that we were in for a long conversation.

"Well for starters I was born in a country called Italy in a city called Naples. My mother was from a country called America and father was Italian. Of course living in Italy my father had me learn our country's native language. But my mother, in all her persuasiveness convinced my father to let me learn English. I lived most of my life in Naples until I turned sixteen. But a few days after my sixteenth birthday, my mother and father made the decision to move to America. I had always wanted to go to this country because I had heard so many stories about it and how beautiful it was." Rarity was hanging on every word.

"We had moved to a state in this country called Texas to a city named Dallas we had a nice home just outside of the city with an amazing view. After I received my American citizenship when I turned eighteen I made the decision to join the American Marines." Rarity became confused.

"What does Marines mean?" I thought of how to best to explain it to a creature that didn't understand the full concept of war.

"You could say they are a lot like your royal guard." She nodded her understanding.

"Now here is where the story makes a sour turn. My Mother and Father died when I turned nineteen. They both contracted very lethal brain tumors that they weren't able to fight off for very long." You could see the sadness in Rarity's eyes. "But they believed that it was their time and I didn't fret much over their passing because it was peaceful." Then Rarity asked me a question that I did not expect.

"Did you have a special somepony back on your home?" I didn't want to answer that question, but I didn't want to lie to her. So I decided to suck it up and tell her the truth.

"Yeah, I did. But that ended a while ago." Rarity looked very concerned.

"What happened between you and her?" I pondered where to begin.

"Well I guess I better start from the beginning. I had been famous for around the better half of a year at that point. I had just finished a performance in a town called New York City. I met her after I had left the city's performance hall. Her name was Katherine. She was everything you could want in a partner; she was kind, smart, beautiful, and generous. Heh, you might say that she was the element of generosity." Rarity put on a proud smile for some reason. But I would think about it later. "We married after we had dated for around four months. The marriage was ideal." I put my head in my hands at this point. " But it only lasted for around three months. One morning I woke up with papers dangling in my face. When I got a closer look at them, they were divorce papers. I don't know how but she managed to forge my signature on them. After pressing and pressing to find out why she wanted to leave me, she told me. She used the entire marriage as a cover up to get her hands on my money." Rarity let out a large gasp at this point.

"How could anypony be that cruel?" I could only bury my head further in my hands while Rarity put a comforting hoof on my back.

"After everything was finalized I could only watch as she took her half of my money and walked out the door. The last thing she said to me before she walked out on me was 'every time that I said that I loved you, I was lying.'" This prompted another loud gasp from Rarity. I was already crying small tears in my hands. "But again, it gets worse."

"How could it get any worse than that?" I took a momentary pause as I figured out the right way to say this.

"When she left she started spreading rumors about how I was beating her and treating her like trash, and of course everyone believed her. After all that, nobody came near me, I was labeled an abusive husband and everyone kept their distance. I haven't had so much as a friend since that *stregare* left me. You girls are the closest friends I've had in a long time." While I was still sobbing in my hands Rarity pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Don't worry Antony, we would never betray you like that horrid woman." My mood lightened considerably.

"Thanks Rarity that means a lot to me. After she left me I felt that I couldn't trust anyone but myself, but I'm glad that you girls have proven me wrong." Rarity gave me a friendly smile.

"You're very welcome Antony." I then realized that it was getting close to noon.

"Hey Rarity, I'm supposed to meet Princesses Celestia and Luna in the center of Ponyville today around noon. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." Rarity beamed a happy smile.

"I would love to accompany you Antony." I let out a nice smile.

"Right then, let's go." As we made our way towards the center I noticed that there were fewer ponies giving me weird looks. The only thing that I was concerned about was the only stare I was getting was lust. _"Just ignore their looks and walk faster." _ As we reached the town center I saw Celestia and Luna standing there with another pony. She had a grey coat and a long black mane; she also had a pink treble cleft note as her cutie mark. As we walked closer to the Princess Celestia greeted us.

"Antony I'm glad you got our message. Also I see that you have brought a friend, wonderful. Now onto why we are here, we would like to introduce you to your new partner. Octavia Pie." My eyes widened at the mention of that last name. My mouth opened to speak but she beat me to it.

"Before you ask, yes, Pinkie Pie is my sister." I was surprised.

"You seem to be quite the opposite from your sister." Octavia let out a laugh.

"Yes I get that a lot. Pinkie loves parties, I love music." I let out a contented smile.

"That's good. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Octavia. My name is Antony Donafallo." I gave her the exact greeting that I gave Rarity by kissing her hoof. When I did so, I heard Rarity give out a huff of some kind. As Octavia, Rarity and I said our good byes to the princesses we decided to find somewhere to practice. We all decided on Octavia's home. Rarity decided to come along because she was anxious to hear more of my music. As we approached her house the door was opened by a unicorn. What first caught me were the purple sunglasses she was wearing. She had a messy cyan and dark blue mane and a white coat. She also had a black eighth note cutie mark. I assumed that she was Octavia's roommate.

"What's up Tavi'? You didn't tell me you'd be bringing back company. And such a hottie at that." I blushed and smiled nervously.

"Pleasure to meet you my name is Antony." She just continued to stare at me.

"Sup Antony, name's Vinyl Scratch." She held out a hoof which I gratefully accepted and shook. Then after a small awkward silence Octavia decided to break it.

"Alright shall we go inside?" I nodded and we walked into her home. As we made our way over to her studio a felt somepony put a hoof on my ass. I jumped and looked back. Octavia was giggling, Vinyl Scratch was putting on her best innocent act, and Rarity was just glaring at Vinyl. I decided to be very careful around Vinyl.

(Rarity's POV)

I couldn't believe the nerve of that Vinyl, coming on to Antony like that. I found him first. Well technically Celestia found him first, but I'm the one who started liking him first. I would have to keep a close eye on her. But the real question is. Do I really like Antony? Well for starters he's VERY handsome, he's the kindest stallion I have ever met, he has quite the taste in elegant clothing. Also that Italian he speaks, I may not be able to understand it but it sounds so beautiful. And when he sings, it's like he's talking to my soul. I believe the answer is quite clear. We were meant for each other. But that bears the problem of his past and that wretched woman. Also the fact that we are completely different species rears its ugly head. I mean I don't care about that but what about him? It would probably take some time to get his point of trust up to where I can even ask him out. But I'll get there eventually.

Until then I'll just have to keep him in my heart. Also I have to keep Vinyl away from him as well. Hold on Antony, we will be together someday.

**(A/N) There you have it. Rarity has fallen for him like I promised. PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD SO MUCH IF YOY DID. Also I made Octavia a main character out of an idea I got from Solrac III. Have a Nice day.**

** Translations in order**

Witch


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey everypony. Glad to see that there is more of you enjoying the story. Also a special thank you to Starlight-aidan for reviewing. Now over the past few days I have had a whole mess of new ideas. I don't want to spoil anything for you but I will give you a hint. It involves Nightmare Night, along with a certain movie with Gerard Butler (no, it's not 300). Remember if Antony starts speaking Italian, I will mark it with * and post the translation at the bottom of the Authors Notes at the end of the chapter. As always ENJOY.**

Rarity and I had been in Octavia's and Vinyl Scratch's company for the past four hours. I felt quite violated, seeing as how every five minutes that passed Vinyl Scratch made some form of move on me. Whether it was trailing her hoof along my back, to constantly licking her lips at me, or performing fellatio on a very large carrot. _"Oh my God, I have felt this traumatized since that time I caught my mother and father showering together." _As we began to head home for the time being I had a private word with Octavia. "Listen I think it would be best if we never meet here again." Octavia glared at her roommate who was eavesdropping on our conversation.

"To be honest, I completely agree with you. Next time we can just practice in the town's center." I thought about it.

"Are you sure we wouldn't be bothering anypony?" She put her hoof to her chin.

"Just to be sure I'll speak with Mayor Mare about it. I know my other friends wouldn't mind some extra company." I mentally cringed when she mentioned 'other friends'. "Don't worry they aren't perverts like Vinyl." That put my worries at ease. I don't know how but Vinyl had managed to get right behind me.

"Yeah, they aren't like me because I'm too WAY awesome to be them. Antony deserves to be around more people like me." Then her hoof went a little too far south. After my right eye stopped violently twitching I decided it was best Rarity and I left. When I glanced at Rarity she was shooting a glare at Vinyl like you wouldn't believe. To say looks could kill would be putting it lightly. She was grinding her teeth quite harshly, not even blinking, and her face was so red I was surprised steam wasn't coming out of her ears.

"_The walk back to the Boutique is going to be very awkward." _As we were making the walk back, I did the best I could to break the silence. "Soooooooo Rarity, are there any Equestrian holidays coming up?" she seemed to perk up with that.

"Why yes, Nightmare Night is only three months away." That sounded very interesting to me.

"Would you mind explaining it to me please?"

"Of course Antony, Nightmare night is where the little foals dress up in scary costumes, play games, and get candy. We used to offer the candy to the effigy of Nightmare Moon, but now that Luna is no longer evil, the foals decided to keep the candy instead." I was amazed. Apparently Earth and Equestria share similar holidays.

"That's amazing, your Nightmare Night sounds exactly like Earth's Halloween. But, if you don't mind me asking? Who was this Nightmare Moon?"

"Oh that's an easy one. Nightmare moon is, or was Princess Luna. You see a thousand years ago Luna was jealous of her sister because people played during the day and slept through the night. So she became a wicked creature known as Nightmare Moon. When this happened Celestia had no choice but to banish to the moon for a thousand years. When she returned, Celestia had us use the Elements of Harmony to stop her." As I slowly digesting what she had told me I came to one answer to a question that I hadn't asked yet. Celestia was apparently the ruler of the day while Luna was night. But I had one more realization.

"So that's what the princess meant when she referred to you girls as the Elements of Harmony." She nodded proudly.

"Yes we are. Applejack is the Element of Honesty; Pinkie Pie is the Element of Laughter; Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness; Rainbow Dash is the Element of Loyalty; Twilight Sparkle is the Element of Magic; and I am the Element of Generosity." It took me a one second to remember that, that is why she smiled when I said Katherine was practically the element of Generosity.

"_Wow, talk about ironic." _But then, I had an idea for what I could do for Nightmare Night. "Rarity, can we go talk to Twilight for a second?" She looked confused.

"Sure darling. But, whatever for?"

"Well with her being Princess Celestia's student I think that maybe she has a way to reach the princess." She nodded and answered my question.

"Why of course she does, we use Spike." I was puzzled.

"How exactly do you use a baby dragon to deliver letters?"

"Well when Spike incinerates a letter it is sent straight to Princess Celestia." This world never ceased to amaze me.

"Well then let's go. I have an idea that I think will be perfect for your Nightmare Night, something that will take several months to finish." As we began walking Rarity looked like she was trying to figure out what my idea was so I decided to tell her.

"My idea is that we should put on an opera play for Nightmare Night." It seemed to get Rarity's attention.

"That sound amazing, what is it called?" I decided to give her the full rundown.

"It's called 'the Phantom of the Opera'. It's about a disfigured musical genius, hidden away in an opera house in the city of Paris, and he terrorizes the opera company for the unwitting benefit of a young girl who he trains and loves." Rarity was awestruck.

"That sounds perfect. Will you be in it?"

"But of course, I'm going to make sure that I play the Phantom." I had loved this play ever since I took an interest in opera when I turned ten. "The only thing is that the Phantom and Christine share a passionate kiss in the end. But I'm sure I handle that, it is just for show."

(Rarity's POV)

"_WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?" _I practically screamed in my head. I couldn't believe it, I was practically being handed the chance to make Antony mine. I just had to make sure that I secured the part to that play and I'll finally have him. As we made our way towards Twilight's home I noticed that Spike was at the window, and he was smirking evilly at Antony. I could only hope that Spike wasn't about to do something he would regret later.

(Spike's POV)

I'm gonna get that Antony away from my Rarity if it's the last thing I do. I bet he's a big softie and if so, this prank will send him away crying then Rarity will see him for the softie he is and see me as her hero. Once they walk through this door he'll get this bucket of water on his head. Then he'll be all washed up. Ha-ha I'm too funny for my own good.

(Antony's POV)

After we made our way inside Twilight's home I was surprised to be greeted by a rush of freezing cold water on my head. After recovering from my initial shock I removed the bucket, and I started laughing. I was laughing so hard I couldn't stop if I wanted to. "Good one Spike, you got me." I just couldn't stop laughing. Spike was scratching his head, while Rarity was glaring at Spike.

"Wait. You mean you're not upset?" After I managed to stop laughing I answered him.

"Why would I be? It's been so long since I had a real friend, getting pranked is a HUGE step up. Besides, it's just water." After that, Twilight came down the stairs.

"What is with all the noise? Hey why is my floor wet? Spike did you do this?" Spiked slowly nodded his head and proceeded to get a mop. "So Antony is there something I can do for you?"

"Why yes Twilight. I need to write a letter to the Princesses I was wondering if I could use a quill and parchment." Twilight went over to her desk, got the materials, and handed them to me. Just as I was about to start, Rarity walked over to me.

"Antony I'm going to head back to the Boutique and get to work on your suit alright. Be safe and I'll see you when you return." I smiled and gave her my conformation. Then I proceeded to write my letter to Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have been informed of your holiday of Nightmare Night by my friend Rarity. I have an idea of what I can do on that day that will take several months to prepare. What I have in mind is we put on a play from my world called 'the Phantom of the Opera'. The mood of the play would be perfect for Nightmare Night. Plus Princess Luna will love the fact that her night will play a large part in the performance. I hope you get this letter soon._

_Signed,  
Antony Donafallo_

"So Twilight, how do I send this out?"

"Just go hand it to Spike and he will take care of it." Spike was just finishing up with mopping the floor when I approached him.

"Hey Spike would you mind sending this out?" Spike let out an annoyed grumble before complying. He grabbed the letter and sent it out. "Thanks Spike. Now I have to get back to Rarity, but it was great to see you." This time Spike let out a growl. "Good bye Twilight have a wonderful day." As I made my way across Ponyville I came across Applejack working at an Apple stand in town. "Good afternoon Applejack, I trust you're doing well today?" She just gave me a puzzled stare.

"There you go again speakin in fancy." I just smirked.

"*Preferite e se vi ho parlato come questo?*" Applejacks eye just twitched. "Don't worry I'm just joking. So what are you doing?"

"Well I'm tryin to sell off part of the harvest. Ya wanna buy a few apple there fancy britches?" It was then I realized that I had no money of any sort. Well, actually I had the money in my wallet but I doubt that is worth anything here. Probably should get a job when I'm not working for the Princesses.

"Well I don't have any currency that is useful here so I don't think I could afford it. But thank you though. Now if you will excuse me Applejack I best go back to the Boutique before it gets dark."

"Well alright then. Be seein ya Antony." I waved good bye and got back on course to Carousel Boutique. But before I could take five steps I felt something drive into my back and fell face first in the dirt. I could recognize Rainbow Dash's panicking voice.

"Oh my gosh Anty are you ok?" After coughing out a few mouthfuls of dust I managed to make out a few words.

"It's ok I just hurt my face, and my back, and maybe everywhere else." I managed to get my bearings and get back on my feet. "_Damn it my tuxedo is destroyed. Well that's what I get for only bringing one pair of clothes with me." _Rainbow cringed when she saw the extent of the damage on my suit.

"Sorry about the fancy duds there Anty." After a dismissive wave of the hand I gave my winded response.

"It's perfectly fine; I wasn't paying good enough attention. I see your doing your training." She put on a proud smile.

"Well if I'm gonna join the Wonderbolts someday I have to be in perfect form." We chatted for around an hour. Mostly it was over the Wonderbolts. I then realized that it was beginning to get dark and we went our separate ways for now.

"_Talk about dedication to a cause. Rainbows even more persistent than I was when I was trying to get into opera."_ After I made it inside I found Rarity on her sewing machine making what looked like a black pair of pants. She took one look at me and gasped.

"Oh my, Antony what happened? Are you alright? –GASP- Darling what happened to your beautiful suit?" I could only sum it up in three words.

"Rainbow Dash happened." She immediately dropped all her surprise and told me to go take a shower and throw away the damaged tuxedo. She didn't have to tell me twice. After I removed the shirt and jacket I threw it into the nearest waist bin. But before I could take off my pants there was a bright flash of light. After recovering from my temporary blindness, I found that Princess Celestia was in the room I was currently staying in. I just got on my knees and bowed before her. After she beckoned me to stand she turned bright red, but managed to find her voice anyway.

"Hello Antony, I received your letter but I felt that it would be better to do this in person." Without warning she put her horn to my head and there was a bright flash of light. After about a second it dissipated.

"What was that if I might ask?" She smiled.

"Simple, I copied your memory of the play from your world so we can begin making all the necessary preparations." I was overjoyed.

"You mean you accepted my idea?" She nodded.

"When I read your letter I thought it would be a perfect addition to Nightmare Night. But of course the second that Luna saw your last few sentences she said yes without any form of hesitation. But what I need you to do is come to Canterlot tomorrow. I will send a chariot for you. If you say this will take months to prepare then by all means, we should start immediately.

"Well that's fantastic news. I'm terribly sorry your majesty, but I must take a shower, I have a back with a Rainbow Dash imprint and a face full of dirt." She giggled "See you later Antony, or should I say our Phantom of the Opera." With that she took her leave.

After she left I started to wonder something. "_Well if I'm going to be playing the Phantom, Who will be playing the Christine?"_

**(A/N) There you have it, Antony is bringing 'the Phantom of the Opera' to Equestria. Who will be Christine? I have put a poll on my profile to let you decide. If you haven't seen this movie with Gerard Butler. Then you are missing out. Either way send any ideas if you have them. Thank you and have a great night.**

**Translations in order**

**(1) Would you prefer it if I spoke like this?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey everypony. Glad to see that you are still reading the story and enjoying it. Sorry I didn't update the story sooner. I was busy watching the Parade of Nations. GO ITALY AND AMERICA. There is something I need to say. I have set up a poll on my profile. I want my readers to decide who will play Christine Daae for the play 'Phantom of the opera'. Every time that Antony speaks Italian I will mark it with a * and translate it down at the bottom. Now, it's time for some reviewer acknowledgements.**

**Stillmatic- I wouldn't count on that happening. I'm trying to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. Because as entertaining as it can be. Every time that there is a HiE fic most of the time it's full of violence. It can get tiring. So there will be no crime families or bloodshed in Equestria. **

**War-and-Peace77-The play the Phantom of the Opera has always been an inspiring play for me and when I had this idea. I just had to implement it.**

I awoke the next morning with Celestia's sun's rays hitting me in the face. After I finished the grueling process of getting myself out of a perfectly comfortable bed, I made my way downstairs. I noticed that Rarity had finished my suit, but she had it hidden in an opaque suit bag. "Good morning Rarity." After I spoke up she noticed me.

"Why good morning Antony, as you can see I have your suit all finished. I hope it's to your liking."

"Rarity I doubt that this suit is anything less than absolute perfection." As expected her face lit up in a smile and a blush and I took my suit up to my room to change. When I opened the bag I couldn't have been more impressed. It was a black suit vest, with a red long sleeved collared shirt, with a pair of black pants, and Rarity was also kind enough to make me some black socks after I had made a request for those as well. There weren't any shoes with them but thankfully they were the only thing that wasn't destroyed when I had that collision with Rainbow Dash. After I had made the change I made my way back downstairs.

"Oh my, don't you look handsome." I just did a courteous bow.

"That is all thanks to you Rarity. To be honest Rarity, you are the greatest friend that I have ever had in my life." Rarity had a very happy smile on her face.

"Oh come on I'm not that great." I chuckled at her modesty.

"Are you kidding me? You offered me a place to stay and you have made me a perfect suit. To top it off you insist on doing it all for free. In my book, you just made your way to the top." Rarity smiled. And I thought to myself.

"_I still need to repay her. There is no way that she is not getting something back for all she has done for me."_

"It was my pleasure darling." I then remembered that I had a chariot on its way to pick me up.

"Rarity can I ask you a favor?" Rarity leaned in closer.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I had visit from Princess Celestia last night. She came to tell me that she had accepted my idea." Rarity clapped her hooves together.

"Oh Antony, that's wonderful."

"I know. But the thing is she has sent a chariot to pick me up. So I will be in Canterlot for a few days." Her spirits looked like they dropped like a bomb. "Don't worry Rarity I won't be gone that long. Now Rarity here's what I need you to do. I need you to spread the word around Ponyville about the play. Why you might ask. Because, the audition is going to be open to anypony who wants to try out. Plus that the audition is in Canterlot in around four days" Rarity's smile was back in full force after I said that.

"You can count on me darling." I was happy to know that she was so willing to help out. She reminds me so much of Katherine when she was an angel and not a thieving harlot. After that was all said and done I heard something land outside.

"That would be my ride to Canterlot. Good bye Rarity I will see you soon." As I opened the door I found that Fluttershy was already at the door. "Oh hello there Fluttershy. It is a pleasure to see you again. I assume you are here to see Rarity?" Fluttershy nodded.

"Yes, Rarity and I are going on our weekly trip to the spa." I gave a curt nod.

"Well then I won't keep you. Good day Rarity, Fluttershy." With that I made my way towards the chariot. After I found my way on I waved good bye to my friends and set off towards Canterlot.

(Hours later in Canterlot)

"You sure are a quiet group." I said to the royal guards who were escorting me towards the throne room. "Just like the queen's guards on Great Britain, I admire your dedication. Keep up the good work gentlemen… I mean gentlecolts." As I entered the throne room I found myself pulled into a bone crushing hug from Princess Luna.

"A play for my beautiful night. thank you, thank you so much." I was finding breathing very difficult.

"Luna….. Can't breathe….. Please let go." After Luna realized she was crushing my lungs she let go. After I recovered my bearings I got on my knees and bowed before them. Luna then beckoned me to rise. But before she went back to her sister's side she handed me a box. Upon opening I found it to be a mask. Not just any mask. But the kind of mask used by Gerard Butler in 'the Phantom of the Opera'. "You already have the mask. How did you do this?" Celestia decided to answer that one.

"We may have borrowed your mask set from your old home." I realized that it was indeed the mask that I had bought in Paris one year ago. It was in perfect condition and I had kept it in a glass box in my living room, along with all the other masks used by the Phantom in the play. "Now, onto the matter at hand. Since we only have three months until Nightmare Night we need to prepare immediately. I already have our best builders constructing the set. They should be done in about one month. Antony has suggested open auditions, in which anypony can attempt to earn a spot. Antony do you have any requests?" After giving it some quick thoughts I asked her.

"When you copied my memory you saw my entire characters wardrobe choices correct?" Celestia nodded in response. "Then I wish you to have them made by my friend Ms. Rarity at Carousel Boutique. With her expertise these suits will look exactly like his at each scene." Celestia gave an approving smile and nod.

"Then it is settled we shall have the audition in four days' time. Until then Antony we request that you take the open room in the castle for now." I was a little confused.

"I thought you said that the castle was out of room." She responded.

"Yes that was the case, but the room was left vacant yesterday." I gave an understanding nod and took my leave. After I was escorted to my room, I noticed that there was a large pouch on my bed along with a letter.

_Dear Antony,  
I believe that if you are to be staying in our world then you will need to use our form of currency. They are called 'bits' and there are enough in the bag to last you until long after the play. _

_Sincerely,  
Princess Celestia_

As I opened the bag I found that she wasn't kidding when she said that there would be enough to last. There was at least five hundred bits in this pouch. After around an hour of just laying on my bed. Thinking about today and tomorrow especially, I figure there can be time for that later. For now I decided to head into town. Celestia told me that everypony now knew of my existence and that it was safe for me to leave if I wanted to. But just because they know doesn't mean it won't scare the hell out of them. But I am tired of just sitting here.

After leaving the castle and making my way into the city I am surprised to see many ponies in fancy suits with their noses in the air. "_Oh crap, Rarity warned me about the stuck up ponies here. Guess I had better not make any sort of scene." _As I made my way along the city streets people were, as expected staring at me. But unlike Ponyville, these were all looks of disgust. I made up my mind to just ignore them or any smart comments that they would make and keep walking.

An hour had passed and I was enjoying lunch on the patio of a nice restaurant. But much to my annoyance there was a couple across the table just mocking me relentlessly. Saying things like "I didn't know they let apes in here." Or "They really need to learn how to keep the trash out of the place not give it a table." I was trying my best to keep my head level but I was slowly but surely losing the fight. After around the thirtieth or so insult I decided that I had had it. I made my way over to their table.

"I'm sorry but do you have some sort of problem with me?" They just turned their heads and held up their noses.

"Oh look, it can talk. Look why don't you just go back to Ponyville with the rest of those hicks." I was fed up with his attitude. But I decided not to hurt him. Well at least not physically.

"Funny, because everyone that I know in Ponyville seems to be a hay of a lot smarter than you." His mouth gaped.

"How dare you even attempt to compare me to those low class ponies, you friendless ape." Honestly this guy couldn't make a comeback to save his life, if that was the best that he had then about ninety-five percent of Earth's population could make this guy cry.

"Now I usually never EVER curse. But in your case I'm willing to make an exception. The day that I want a friend like you, I'll just have myself a little squat and shit one out. Now good day sir, you stuck up *suini*." After that was said I paid my bill, left a tip, spat in the mocking ponies' direction and left. I had had enough drama for today so I decided to just go back to my room in the castle; it was getting late anyway so I might as well get some sleep. When I returned to my room I found that there was another bag in my room. There was also another note.

_Dear Antony,  
I figure you are going to need more than one pair of clothes if are going to stay here so I have taken the liberty of placing several of you clothing sets from your closet from your world in this bag._

_Sincerely,  
Princess Celestia_

_P.S I have also put more of your clothes in your closet in Rarity guest room for when you return to Ponyville. _

Once again, Princess Celestia's kindness never failed to impress. After I hung the suits in the closet I thought to myself. "_I wonder what Rarity is doing now?_ "

**(A/N) I know this chapter is a little short but that's because I have ran out of ideas for this chapter. But don't worry; I have plenty for the next chapter. I will begin my writing of my next chapter soon. I promise it will be at least three thousand words. I have a poll on my profile please check it out. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to send them. GO ITALY AND AMERICA.**

**Translations in order**

**Pig **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Hey everypony. Sorry for the delay. Until the play actually starts, it's hard to come up with ideas. This is the chapter that all of you have been waiting for. That's right, this is the chapter that has the auditions and who will be playing what part. Now this is going to be a nice fluffy chapter (kinda). Plus to those of you who voted on the polls I want to say. THANK YOU. THE WINNER OF THE POSITION OF CHRISTINE IS….. YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER.**

**Deathnote9847- Thank you very much. Your praises will not go unnoticed. Thank you.**

**War-and-peace77- Well I couldn't have him be a perfect gentleman for the whole fiction now could I? Everyone has a breaking point. Like when I dislocated my cousin's shoulder for trying to steal my truck.**

**Just one more quick thing. I am making several male OC characters because of a few reasons. One: I couldn't really see any of the actual male characters of the show playing anything, and two: there just aren't enough of them. Now we can get on with the story.**

Four days had passed since I had arrived in Canterlot. I was anxiously waiting while the princesses prepared for the auditions to begin. I knew that I was not going to be the casting director for this, but I made sure that the stallion who was in charge knew perfectly well of what was to be required from all of the performers in order to attain their place. The only thing that I knew that I was going to be doing was to read off the cast assignments to everypony who made an attempt for a spot. It was about one hour before the auditions were to begin and all I could do was just sit backstage and twiddle my thumbs. But life can't be just excitement ALL the time, now can it? I was in for a long six hour wait.

(Rarity's POV)

Finally, we had made it. After quite a while of traveling my friends and I finally found our way to Canterlot. I had arrived to audition for the play; my friends had come with me to cheer me on. As we made our way to the audition hall, I started to daydream. Actually, daydream wouldn't be the right word. It was more of a day fantasy. I was imagining Antony holding me in his arms, smiling warmly, and telling me he loved me. Just as our faces were inching closer, I came to my senses with somepony waving a hoof in my face. As I recollected myself, I found it was Rainbow Dash.

"Are you with us there Rarity? You completely zoned out on us." I chuckled in embarrassment and turned to keep walking. But before I could go back to my sweet Antony, Twilight decided that now would be the best time to ask a question.

"Rarity you never exactly told us _why_ you wanted to try out for this play. Is it for some ulterior motive? Like perhaps… Antony." She said while nudging me with her hoof. I quickly stammered out an excuse.

"Why no, whatever made you make that assumption?" Applejack gave me an 'are you serious' look.

"Sugarcube, sometimes you're worse at keeping secrets than Twilight."

"HEY."

"We've seen all the signs of this. Every time we talk about him you start to stare at nothing." Then Rainbow decided to give her two cents.

"Don't forget that when she does stare off she has that blush form on her cheeks. If that's not a clear sign, I don't know what is." Then Pinkie just had to make the embarrassment much, much worse.

"OH I can't wait to throw you two an engagement party; it will be so much fun." My face turned hot from all the blood flowing into it. Then Rainbow pointed at me.

"See, there's the blush right there." I had to find a way to end the conversation fast.

"Please girls I'm late as it is let's just keep going please." Twilight face scrunched.

"What do you mean late? It doesn't start for another thirty minutes." I didn't respond I just started walking faster. As we arrived at the hall I saw that at least half the mares of Equestria were here, with maybe a couple dozen stallions as well. The girls wished me good luck and went to do their own thing. After waiting for around three hours I was finally called into a dark room. I could see three stallions and one mare behind a desk. The stallion in the middle spoke up first.

"Alright let's go ahead and get this started. Name please." I shuffled a little on my hooves.

"My name is Rarity." All of them gave a warm smile and shuffled some papers.

"Well then Rarity. When you're ready, please begin." I took a deep breath and began.

(Antony's POV and several hours later)

Well the auditions have been finished and the judges have made their decisions on who plays what. I told them to gather everypony to the courtyard with the princesses to make the announcement. Princess Celestia decided to open things up. "Good Evening and welcome to the announcements for the casting of 'the Phantom of the Opera'. Now to start things off we have our Phantom, Antony, make the announcements." There was a large amount of applause from the audience as I made my way on stage. I had a large stack of letters that contained the names of the mares and stallions that made the cut. I hadn't seen who was in the letters, but I trusted the casting director's choice. I just hope I don't mispronounce any names tonight.

"Hello everypony. I suppose you want me to stop with the pleasantries and get right to it correct?" Everyone just nodded. "Well then let's get started. Now to add more suspense I'm going to say the names of the supporting actors first, once that's all done then I will move on to the leads. Now, can I have the mares who tried out for the position of Madame Giry please step forward?" A group of four mares made their way to the front of the crowd. "The position goes to….. Cheerilee." The magenta mare burst into cheers while the other mares just hung their heads. "One more thing. Can everypony who made the cut please make your way onto the stage?" After that Cheerilee made her way up on stage. "Next up the mares who competed for Megan Giry." Three mares stepped forward. "That spot goes to…. Colgate." As expected the same process with Cheerilee happened to the blue unicorn.

"Now the stallions that made the attempt for Andre, please step forward." Two stallions stepped up. "The recipient is….. Sidewinder." The orange Pegasus with the black mane and apple pie cutie mark started a celebration Pinkie Pie worthy and flew up on stage. "Now for the part of Firmin." Again there were two stallions that stepped forward. "The winner is…..Stargazer." The green unicorn with the blue mane and telescope cutie mark, as expected, started celebrating and made his way on stage. "Alright now. The mares that made the attempt for the spot of Carlotta. Make your way forward please." This time ten mares came forward. "The winner is…. Fluer-de-lis." The white unicorn with a light pink mane and Fluer-de-lis cutie mark gave an 'I knew it' smile and made her way up. "The spot of Piangi will be given to….. Fancypants." Then the other white unicorn with the blue mane and what looked like a blue moustache took his place with Fluer-de-lis, who I assumed was his wife. "Now for the last supporting role. Our Joseph Buquet will be played by…. Snuffles." Then the all red stallion with the snout cutie mark did a little victory dance then made his way on stage.

"Now it is time to announce the spots that you have all been waiting for. Who will play the lead roles? I have the two letters right here. Now we will start with our Raoul. Can I have all the stallions that auditioned please step forward? "Then around two dozen stallions found their way to the front. "Alright then, our Raoul is…. Divine Shield. The blue unicorn with the blond mane and obvious shield cutie mark did a HUGE celebration, and then another pony who I think was his wife gave him a congratulatory hug and sent him on his way up. "Now for the other lead. Now seeing how many of you that there are I don't think it would make much of a difference if I asked you all to step forward. Now then our Christine Daae is…." I gave a momentary pause, partly because I wanted to raise the tension, but mostly because I couldn't believe what I was seeing. But I also found a large smile on my face when I said the words. "RARITY."

(Rarity's POV)

"_I knew I would lose. I knew it, I knew it. Wait did he just say my name?" _Applejack grabbed me out of my stupor by patting her hoof on my back.

"Way ta go sugarcube, ya got the part." As I digested what she said I looked around. All the mares were giving me either a look of jealousy or hatred.

"_I can't believe it, I won. I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON."_ I was screaming that in my head all the way up to the stage. After I made my way up Antony gave me a warm smile.

"Congratulations Rarity, you've earned this." Hearing him say that made my heart flutter. Then the entire reason that I tried out for the play dawned on me. I get to kiss him. I GET TO KISS HIM. YES." I was doing a dance of victory in my head **(A/N when I think of Rarity doing a victory dance, I think of when Twilight did her nerd dance and I put Rarity in her place. Now I have all of you thinking about that.) **After that moment to myself Antony began to speak to the crowd. "Now to all of you who didn't make the cut, I have ponies placing a chart just below the stage for the background characters. I would look and see if you made the cut for that." The mares and stallions still down there came to inspect the chart that a royal guard had just put up right below the stage. Then Antony turned to all of us. "Alright first off, congratulations on receiving your positions, secondly you will find that you are all being handed scripts, I want you all to go home and review them carefully. Learn every word and study each lyric. I know it will be confusing without the music but just use your imagination. Finally practice will begin in one week and they will be held in Ponyville. I expect you all to be there in one weeks' time. Now to all of you go home, practice, and I will see you in Ponyville in a week."

As everypony made their departure I saw Antony walk over to me a hand me a red bag. "Just think of it as a thank you gift." He said with a smile. As I opened the bag I found that it was full of bits.

"Oh Antony I can't accept this." He became confused.

"Why not? I mean you've more than earned it. The only reason I didn't do this sooner was because I didn't have the bits. But princess Celestia managed to help me on that part."

All I could think at the moment was "_Where have you been all my life?" _ I thought that this moment couldn't get any sweeter. But sadly all good things must end at some point. When I was handed my script I realized that I had to get working on not only my lines, but Antony's costumes as well. When Princess Celestia gave me that letter telling me that Antony had personally requested me to make all of his costumes for the play I couldn't have been more flattered. The funny part was when the princess realized that she didn't explain to me what the costumes looked like so she teleported to my home and gave me images herself. I got a little bit of a laugh out of that.

"I can practice while making your costumes at the same time. That will be fun darling." He had a small chuckle.

"_I just made my crush laugh. YES."_

"I glad you found a way to enjoy your pastimes Rarity. Now before we go there is something I want to show you." I was thoroughly intrigued. What could he want to show me? It was then he turned around, his face away from my line of sight, and when he turned back he was wearing a mask. But it was a different kind of mask. It was white and only covered up the top left half of his face. I found it just made him more mysterious. "This is the mask that the phantom wears for the majority of the play." I gave an approving nod.

"Very mysterious darling. I love it." He had a very attractive smile on.

"Thank you. Hey Rarity, would you mind if I caught a ride home with you and the girls?" I managed to hide the fact that my heart was screaming 'YES' and give a large grin as my way of saying yes. As we made our way home my friends were looking at me and then shifting their glace to Antony as if they were suggesting something. But I made a kind of look that said 'not yet'. They just shrugged their shoulders and went back to looking out the carriage window. I turned my head to Antony with his eyes closed, a smile on his face, and swaying his head to a song in his head that I couldn't hear. "_What goes on in that beautiful head of yours Antony?"_ I thought with a dreamy look in my eyes. To which my friends caught as well. I decided to just pay them no mind.

Hours later we pulled up to home and it was as dark as pitch outside. I brought Antony inside and we had a long chat over his stay in Canterlot. After we finished he made the choice to go to bed. I wished him sweet dreams as he went up the stairs. After he was out of sight I decided to get to work. But before I started somepony knocked on my door. When I opened the door I found it was Spike panting quite harshly. "Spike what on Equestria are you doing here at this hour?" He held up a letter in his claw.

"Letter from Princess Celestia….. Addressed to you….. Please take." He said in between gasps of breath. I took the letter, gave him a glass of water, and wished him a good night as he made his way back to Twilight's. As I opened the letter I couldn't help but gasp at the contents of the letter.

"_May the better mare win."_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

**(A/N) CLIFFHANGER (Kinda). I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I did that majority of that chapter in Rarity's POV because I felt it was a nice change of pace. Now, when it comes to the voting. Princess Celestia had the lead for a while but three days ago Rarity had a voting surge. So that's where I had the idea for the ending. Tell me what you thought in a review. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to send them. I wish you all good night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) HEY EVERYPONY I'M BACK. Ok first off, I am so sorry about not uploading for a little while. It's just that my computer broke and I had to get that thing fixed. But don't worry; in the time that I have been without my laptop, I have had some phenomenal ideas. Now to let you all know part of this chapter is thanks to an idea from Solrac III. Plus there is a special surprise for you all in the author's notes at the end of the chapter. Also I want to thank all of you who have either sent in a review or a favorite/follow. That just means to me that I need to keep on writing. Remember that each time Antony speaks Italian I will mark it with a * and translate it at the bottom of the author's notes. ENJOY.**

(Rarity's POV)

"Another night with no sleep." As I force myself out of bed I look back on the week's events. It's been a whole month since I had received that letter from Princess Celestia. Ever since then sleep has evaded me each night. But on a lighter note, rehearsal is going magically; everypony seems to know what to do and how to do it, which is good, and Antony always compliments me with saying things like 'It's amazing how much you sound like her' and 'I'm positive that you were the right choice for this part'. I have said it before and I will say it again. "_Where have you been all my life?"_

But Celestia herself has also made it her business to watch each of our practices. She thinks that nopony can see the way she looks at Antony, but I see her. The way she stares at him with longing and infatuation in her eyes, just like I do when I stare at him. I don't know how I'm supposed to compete with Celestia, she's a princess and I'm just Rarity. But I'm sure I will find some way to make him belong to me. I bet when we finally kiss during our scene in the play, he will finally see how much I care for him.

Speaking of the play, I already have all of Antony's costumes ready, including the one he is going to wear on the Nightmare Night party, which will be his Phantom attire **(A/N if you want to know what that looks like, it's the suit that Erik is wearing when Christine first meets him)**. But now I just need to think of a way to get him to open up to me so we can have that spark so we can finally fall in love. But what should I say? I know. He mentioned something about being in his world's Royal Guard; maybe we should talk about that. As I make my way over to his room I can hear ragged inhalation noises coming from the walls that seem to be coming from his room. Thinking that something is wrong I quickly spring into action. But upon opening the door I find he is not hurt, but in fact doing pull ups on the metal bar on the ceiling, in nothing but black boxers. I quickly let out an 'eep' of surprise and try to stop myself from staring at his chest. As well as stopping my gaze from moving any further south.

Upon seeing me Antony jumped down from the ceiling to greet me. "Good morning Rarity. I would ask if you slept well but, the bags under your eyes tell me the whole story. Are you doing ok?" He asked me with a look of genuine concern in his face and tone of voice. I waved a hoof dismissively.

"It's all right darling, I was just…Uh…. Up all night finishing your costumes is all." Antony nodded in understanding.

"Oh ok then. So was there anything you needed?" I figured that now would be the best time for us to have a chat about his past some more.

"Would you mind if we spoke a little bit about your career in the Royal Guard?" He seemed to be pondering on the matter but he seemed not to mind.

"Sure I don't see why not. Here let's have a seat and I can tell you about it." We made our way towards his bed and he cleared his throat. "Well to start everything off my title was Sgt. Donafallo. I was the type of solider that was called 'recon'. Which meant that I specialized at managing my enemies at a longer range. But that was not what I was really known for. What I was known for was being the best at hand to hand fighting. Ironically they called me 'the Italian Stallion'. I was without a doubt the best in the whole division. The best part is, I wasn't even taught how to fight with my hands properly, I just had a knack for it I guess." I was having a hard time understanding all of this. But he seemed to pick up on that. "Here, let me tell you a few experiences I had in the Marines."

**(FLASHBACK 3 Years ago and POV swap)**

As I made my way through the sands of Iraq in the safety of the Humvee on our way back to Camp Fallujah, I begin to nod off, still breathing in tiny specks of sand through my desert camo Balaclava. But as we begin to pull in I quickly shake it off and step out of the Humvee and into the blistering sunlight. I sling my sniper onto my back and make my way towards the barracks. After making it back to my bunk I begin to strip my M40 rifle and clean it. After it's put up I make a unanimous decision to relax at the bar while I still have some relaxation time. While I make my way there I happen upon a familiar face.

"Hey Antony, wait up man." That is my friend Sgt. Falcon; he was one of my closet friends that I had in the armed forces. He was harmless, annoying, but harmless.

"Hello my friend it is good to see you. I thought you were in Bagdad." He was trying to shake of the question.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that 'the Italian Stallion' has another challenger." I let out a long groan.

"AGAIN?! Who is it this time?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Some punk ass Private who thinks he can take you on." This was the fifth time this month that this had happened. Since I was the best brawler in the division I quickly established my dominance as such. But just like a pack of wild dogs my alpha status was constantly being challenged. But the worst (or best) part is, not one person was able to stay in the fight for more than a minute. We began to make our way to the bar which conveniently, was also where we all had the fist fights. As I made my way through the crowd I can tell who my challenger is just by looking at him. The guy in the very center of the bar ghost boxing furiously, also with a smirk on his face that I just want to smack off. Lucky for me, I get to do that.

"Ok Private let's get this over with." I said as I folded my arms. He did the 'come here' movement with both of his hands.

"Bring it on Pasta." My face scrunched.

"Pasta? That's a new one." Right before he made the first move I could hear Falcon talking to some other solider at the bar.

"I bet this will be over in three moves." The other solider shook his head.

"I bet four." After they finished the Private blindly rushed me and swung a right hook. I side stepped to avoid it and I immediately followed with a left hook which made solid contact with his nose. Without giving him a second to breath I grabbed the back of his head with both hands and brought it down on my left knee, then quickly finished with a left uppercut. The Private was out cold. I could hear muffled cursing as the other solider had to hand over the money he lost. As I wiped the small amount of blood from my left fist I took a seat at the bar. When the bartender asked me what I wanted I just asked for water. He just stared at me.

"When are you gonna start drinkin like a man and order some whiskey?" I didn't even look up from the counter.

"When hell freezes over buddy, maybe then we'll talk." I could hear the group of soldiers near me talking to each other.

"Man what is with that guy?" The man next to him shrugged.

"The hell if I know. All I do know is that this guy never smokes, drinks, curses, or even breaks wind in public. You should have seen what he did to the last guy who cursed in front of a women when he was around. I hear he's still in the infirmary. I also know that he likes to listen to opera. That guy is probably the closest thing to a saint as you can get." I let out a quiet laugh as I listened to their conversation. After around an hour or so I paid the tab and left to go back to my bunk to turn in for the night.

(The next morning)

As I walked into the command center to where I was to be assigned my next mission I found my CO Capt. Long was already there. When he came into sight I gave him a salute. "At ease Sargent." I relaxed a little. "Alright what we have for you is a solo op that shouldn't be too hard for ya. His name is Gabir Al-Asadi. He's a local preacher who is vital to the Taliban for their recruitment. You're assignment is as simple as take out his two bodyguards and bring him back here, plain and simple. Dismissed Sargent." I saluted and immediately got on the Humvee where my equipment was waiting for me.

As I came up to the hillside I could see the Mosque that was my objective. After setting up my position my position I could see the guards weren't making any attempt to hide themselves. Both of them were at the front gate of the Mosque behind some sandbags. Before I started I bowed my head and said my pre mission ritual. **(A/N to all the non-Christians I'm sorry. This is the lord's prayer in Italian. I promise this story will not be religious it will only be this one time)** *"Padre Nostro, che sei nei cieli, sia santificato il tuo nome. Venga il Tuo Regno. Sia fatta la Tua volontà in terra come in cielo. Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano. E rimetti a noi I nostri debiti come noi li rimettiamo ai nostri debitori. E non ci indurre in tentazione, ma liberaci dal male. Perché tuo è il regno, la potenza, la gloria, ora e sempre. Amen."* After picking them off I slug my rifle on my back and began my small trek to the building. After I made it inside I took out my M9 and proceeded to look for my target. I found him back in his office praying. As I approached him he looked at me.

"It is the will of Allah that you are swept from our lands. You invade our holy grounds and bombs us like cowards. But you dare to call us terrorists. We are soldiers of Allah and we shall perform his will without question." After he finished his little rant I slugged him across the face, knocking him out.

"You talk too much." After I cuffed him I threw him on my back and made my way back to the Humvee. I managed to throw him in the back and take off again. As I came back to HQ I was greeted by a squad of MP to retrieve my target and take him to the holding cell. After I let them take him I went to park my truck. When the deed was Done Capt. Long met me by the barracks door.

"Damn fine job there Sargent. It may have only been one preacher but it's a big morale booster for the troops." I gave a quick salute.

"I do what I can sir."

**(End Flashback)**

"Those were just one of the many assignments that I performed in Iraq." She was left wide eyed at what I had just told her. I really hope I didn't alienate her. "Rest assured Rarity while I didn't like the fact that I had to take lives; it was it was for the defense of others." Rarity seemed to understand, but she still looked confused.

"I just do not understand why you had to kill them. I mean what could they have possibly done to deserve such a fate?" I figured that she needed to know everything that they had done.

"Rarity these people strapped explosives on children and sent them die by blowing themselves up and taking innocent people's lives in the process." Rarity looked like she was going to cry so I grabbed her in a hug and held her close. "I'm sorry that you had to hear what you did. I just hope that you don't hate me for it." She looked up at me.

"Antony I couldn't hate you for doing something like that. Like you said it was in the defense of others. How about we get some breakfast and get to rehearsal, it does star in an hour." Glad that we had managed to get past that pothole in the road, I grabbed some breakfast and proceeded to get dressed. After I had changed into a nice black suit there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Upon opening the door I found it was Princess Celestia. As always I bowed before her and she beckoned me to stand.

"Good morning Antony, it's a wonderful day today. I came here to make sure that you going to be there for practice today." I looked at her with an amused smile on my face.

"Well Celestia I kind of have to be there, considering that I am lead after all." She let out a chuckle.

"Alright I was just making sure. I will see you there Antony." As she turned around I asked her one last question.

"Will your sister Luna be joining you as well Princess?" She glanced back.

"Will you be singing 'Music of the Night'?" I thought for a second.

"Yes. We are going over that song today." She smiled at me.

"Then you can expect her there as well." After that she opened her wings and flew off.

"Now isn't that incredible." After staring into the sky for a minute or so Rarity walked to me.

"Who was at the door Antony?" I glanced back.

"Oh, it was Princess Celestia making sure of everything." Rarity tensed up upon the mention of Celestia's name but quickly regained her composure. After checking to make sure we had everything we made our way out the door.

**(A/N) Well after a long unwanted break I manage to pump out a chapter. I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you thought in a review. Now I promised you all a surprise here. Well here it is. I have received permission from 'Jeanakainyoface' to do a crossover fic between 'the Opera Musician' and 'a Twist in Fate'. While I promise you that I will be taking advantage of this, I can't do it right now. I plan to do it at the proper moment. But rest assured it will happen. To all of you please if you have any ideas don't hesitate to send them. I wish you all a good night.**

**Translations in order**

**Our Father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, As it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory, For ever and ever. Amen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hey everypony. Here is another chapter for ya. Now before I start I know what a lot of you are thinking. So I'm sorry for not paying enough attention to Sweetie Belle or the other members of the Mane 6 as much as I should. So here is a chapter to make up for some of that. Don't worry I will be sure to include them more in future chapters. Because remember, you can't have a MLP Fan fiction without the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Like I always say, when Antony speaks Italian I will mark it with a * and translate it at the bottom. **

Mornings in Equestria were definitely a wondrous sight to behold as I watched the sun rise through the window of Carousel Boutique. *"Un'altra bella giornata in paradiso."* Today all of the actors had the day off, including Rarity and myself, so we intend to use this day to the best of our abilities. Considering we still had around one month until the play, we still had work to do, but these ponies follow directions so well it's crazy. We've rarely had any problems whether it was somepony not showing up due to sickness, or problems with hitting a certain note, we have managed to get past all the bumps in road. The next rehearsal we start practicing with the costumes, and then we keep practicing till Nightmare Night.

Before I went to get dressed it came to me. I hadn't eaten a single piece of meat of any kind since I had arrived in Equestria. But when I thought more on the matter I came to the conclusion. WHO CARES? I mean, wouldn't you give up meat to live here? I thought so.

Just as I finished getting dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white button up shirt, and a pair of boots I was ready to attack the day. Just before I could walk out of the door I heard a knock. When it opened I saw it was Sweetie Belle. "Good Morning Antony, I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to school. I want you to meet my friends." I couldn't refuse such an adorable face.

"Of course Sweetie Belle, it's always nice to meet some new faces." Before we walked out the door I called out to Rarity. "Rarity, I'm going to walk Sweetie Belle to school. I'll see you later." She poked her head out from her sewing machine.

"Alright Antony, be careful." I waved my affirmative and walked out the door. On our way to the school we passed by the spa owned by Aloe and Lotus, which they gave us a wave as we walked by. Unfortunately we also walked by Vinyl Scratch, in which she greeted me in her own manner. I had to cover Sweetie Belle's eyes with the way she greeted me. She was pushing her tongue to the back of her cheek so it looks like she's…..You know. It's actually best that I don't go any further.

Before we arrived at the school Sweetie Belle wanted to have a little chat. "Hey Antony. Would you mind if I called you 'Big Brother'?" A large grin found its way on my face as I wrapped her up in a big hug.

"Of course you can Sweetie Belle. But why would you want to?" She looked up at me.

"Because you're great friends with Rarity and me, and since I already look up to you, I think it would be awesome to be able to have a big brother." I gave her a rub on the head and we kept on walking "Big brother, just one more thing. What do you think about my sister?" The question half surprised me. But I thought for a few seconds then gave her an answer.

"Well," I began "you as well as your sister are quite possibly the kindest mares that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." She shot me a serious glance.

"I mean just my sister." I thought a little more on that one, but it didn't take me longer than a few seconds to find my answer.

"Well I'm eternally grateful to her for allowing me to stay in the Boutique, she has been nothing but kind to me, and she has made me all these fine articles of clothing, minus the ones I'm wearing now. But in all honesty, your sister made my life worth living again." That last sentence was echoing in my head for the rest of the walk over. I was broken out of my stupor by my face hitting something hard, after the pain in my nose left me I glanced at what I had hit. It was the school sign. After I shook my head a little I shifted my gaze back over to Sweetie Belle, she was talking to two other fillies and giggling at me. One was a yellow earth pony with a red mane with a pink bow in her hair. The other was an orange Pegasus with a purple mane. Just like Sweetie Belle, both had no cutie marks. My only thought about them thought was. "_DAAAWWWW, they're adorable."_

"Applebloom, Scootaloo. I would like you all to meet my friend Antony." They stared at me in wonder for a few seconds, then the yellow earth pony came up to me.

"Howdy mister ah'm Applebloom." I figured by her southern accent that she was related to Applejack in some way. My guess was sister.

"Let me guess, Applejack is your sister?" She nodded her head proudly.

"She sure is, I help run Sweet Apple Acres over yonder." Then the orange Pegasus came up to me.

"I'm Scootaloo. You may know me as Rainbow Dash's number one fan." I thought it would be best to humor her.

"Why yes I believe Rainbow has mentioned you on several occasions." Her eyes widened.

"Really?!" I smiled and gave her a nod.

"Of course, she told me that without your support she would be nowhere." She started jumping around in circles squealing with delight. But then Applebloom spoke up.

"Hey mister Antony, where's yer cutie mark?"

"Well Applebloom. I don't have one." They all gasped. Scootaloo was the first to speak up.

"But you're like…Older. Shouldn't you have one by now?" I gave a small smile.

"Well the answer for that is simple. Humans, such as myself, aren't able to receive any." They had confused looks on their faces. Then it was Applebloom's turn to speak.

"Well then how do ya know what yer special talent is?" I tried to figure out how to answer that properly.

"Well humans can have many talents. If I had to guess what mine would be though, it would be related to singing." "_Or fighting." _ I made sure to finish that one in my head. They still seem a little confused but I couldn't really explain it better than I already had.

Then the school bell rang signaling that class was about to begin. "Well Sweetie Belle you should get off to class now. I'll see you back at the Boutique." As she walked to the door I shouted. "Have fun." She waved back.

"Bye big brother I'll see you later." As I left I thought it would be best to talk to some my friends that weren't busy.

"_Maybe Twilight isn't too busy. I hope not." _As I neared the library I noticed that a royal guard chariot was parked outside. I took a quick peek inside the window and saw there was a tall white unicorn with a multiple shades of blue on his mane. But what really stood out was the purple guard armor he wore. Standing next to him was another Alicorn. _"Another princess, why wasn't I told about this? I guess it doesn't really matter." _She had a pink coat with a mane of different colors as well. But I noticed that she was also smaller than Celestia maybe Luna as well, but only by a little bit. I knocked on the door and Spike came to open it.

"Oh, it's you." He said with a clear look of anger on his face. I figured that Spike's anger was a personal matter that didn't require me butting in.

"Hey Spike, do you mind if I come in?" He let me in and everypony in the room stared at me. _"Ok, the staring is really starting to get old."_ Then the white unicorn smiled at me.

"Ah, you must be Antony; Twilight has already told me much about you." I gave a curt nod.

"Yes, and if I may ask, who might you be?" He lifted his head proudly.

"My name is Shining Armor, and this is my wife Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Before I could bow she stopped me.

"Please Antony you do not need to bow. But please just call me Cadence." I gave her a smile and a nod and turned my attention back to Shining Armor.

"By the look of your armor I would say that you are captain of the guard correct?" He gave a nod. "Then how come I haven't seen you around Canterlot when I had my stay there?"

"Well Cadence and I had some diplomatic business in the Griffin kingdoms, we only returned a few hours ago and I thought it would be best if I went to check up on my favorite little sister."

"Yes I remember from one of Twilight's long rants that you're her brother." He nodded his affirmative. "When I say she told me everything I mean she went into complete detail about everything. You growing up and especially, what happened during your wedding. Seems like you all had to go through quite the ordeal." Cadence laughed a little.

"Yes you could say that. But it was all worth it in the end." She said as she nuzzled her husband.

"_Man they are perfect together."_ I thought with a smile but the princess had an idea.

"Twilight was actually just talking about this language you speak, what did she say it was called….mmm." She thought with her hoof to her chin. I answered her question.

"It's called Italian Princess, what is it about this language that just fascinates you ponies?" They just gave a few chuckles.

"How do you say 'you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life' in that language?" He said while staring lovingly at his wife.

*"Sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in vita mia."* Shining's right eye twitched when he tried to absorb what I had just said. Then he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take your word for it." I held back a laugh after he said that. Then I turned to Twilight.

"Twilight, you've been relatively quiet this whole time, is there anything that you would like to say?" She thought for a second.

"Yes, I thought you and Rarity would be at practice today at the auditorium?" I shook my head.

"No there's no play practice today; we all have the day off. But I can tell you that I can't wait for Nightmare Night." Cadence's face scrunched.

"Hold on, what play, are we missing something?" Twilight jumped in to answer the question.

"Well in your absence, Antony suggested to Celestia and Luna that they put on a play from his world for Nightmare Night. If I remember correctly it's called 'the Phantom of the Opera'. Nopony has been able to see any of the practices, and they always lock and sound proof the doors. But I trust that it will be spectacular." I reached in my pocket in my shirt and brought out my mask, after I put it on I turned to them.

"Mysterious, no? This play has always been my favorite ever since I first saw it when I was twelve." "_Because it proved to me that Americans can make a film that doesn't involve rabid gunfights, drugs, or women taking their clothes off every five seconds." _Shining Armor gave me a friendly smile.

"Well I'm sure it will be a sight to behold when that day comes." I decided it was best to say my good-byes and head back to the Boutique.

"Well my friends, I really must be going, Rarity is probably starting to worry." As I left I put my mask back in my pocket and kept walking. After around two minutes of walking I came upon an injured pony in an alleyway next to Sugarcube Corner.

"Please help, I think I broke one of my legs." I came close to him in an attempt to help he immediately jumped up and held what looked like a broken bottle in his hoof.

"_Seriously how is he doing that without any fingers?"_ as my attention shifted from him to my thought he shouted.

"Hey I'm talkin to you freak, give me all the bits you have and maybe I'll let you go." Without another word I used his dropped guard to swat the bottle from his hoof and twist him in a headlock. My plan was to chock him until he passed out then take him to the sheriff's office. As he struggled to get free my gripped just tightened around his neck.

"Shhhhhhh. It will be over soon, just stop struggling." After his constant squirming was finished and he went limp, I lifted him up and threw him over my shoulder. As I walked out of the alley I scanned the area for the police station, after I located the building I walked inside. When I went to the front desk I dropped him on the ground. "This stallion tried to mug me. I will leave him in your hands now." As I walked out the door, I was making sure to, again, avoid their stares. Around another two minutes of walking I came in sight of Carousel Boutique, upon entering the usual sound of the sewing machine was prevalent. I saw that Rarity was still behind it.

"Ah, there you are darling; I was starting to wonder where you were." I began to explain my day to her in all details.

"So let me get all of this correctly, Sweetie Belle is going to refer to you as 'big brother', you met Shining Armor and his wife, and somepony attempted to mug you on your way back?" I nodded.

"That's about the extent of that, don't worry I didn't hurt the mugger, just knocked him out and dragged him to the sheriff's office is all." She smiled.

"Well it's good to know that you're alright Antony. Now come along, I'll make you some lunch."

"Well, I'm not gonna say no."_ "Most eventful day off EVER." _ I thought as I walked into the kitchen with Rarity.

**(A/N) Well, there's another chapter for ya. I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to tell any of your ideas if you have any. But also be sure to have a wonderful day.**

**Translations in order.**

Another day in complete paradise

You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hey everypony got a new chapter for you all. Now here's the deal. I will be going back to posting the lyrics of a song for the next few chapters, probably more. Because it just wouldn't feel right if I didn't. But don't worry, I'll be sure to post more than just the lyrics, I'll go the whole nine yards. You know the drill, when Antony starts speaking Italian I will mark it with a * and translate below (Except lyrics I won't translate that). Note that I will be using a song in this chapter that is not opera and is not sung in either English or Italian but I shall find a way to make it work.**

Tonight is finally the night. Yep you guessed it, tonight is Nightmare Night, the day of our first performance in front of the Princesses as well as all of Canterlot. But first we have a party to attend at the castle courtyard. The girls had decided to wear what they said they wore last Nightmare night, except for Rarity since she was not able to attend in the last celebration. She had decided upon the 'Bride of Dracula' costume. She had a black cape on with small bats hanging out of her mane, as well as some false fangs with fake blood dripping from her cheek. I thought it looked stunning. She walked up to me and struck a few model poses. "What do you think Antony?" I could only smile as well make a playful cat call. Which, in turn, made her blush.

"I think that you're going to be the talk of the party Rarity. That is quite an extravagant costume. I just wonder how you were able to make it all in one night." Me, I had on my traditional Phantom attire. That consisted of a black suit with a dark amber vest, along with a black cape with a gold inlay, along with black leather gloves and black shoes. But let's also not forget the white mask of the Phantom. The costume just doesn't feel complete without the mask.

As we left to go pick up the rest of the girls, we found that Celestia had taken it upon herself to send a carriage for us to use. I inspected the note that Celestia had left inside the carriage.

"_Nothing but the best for my star performer."_

_Love,  
Celestia._

Again her kindness knows no limitations. Rarity and I climbed into the seat as the pony with the reins made his way towards Twilight's library. When we pulled up I saw that the girls had been waiting for us and they were all in their costumes. Twilight was in a wizards outfit, with the beard and everything. Pinkie was in a chicken costume, Applejack was in a scarecrow costume, Spike was…. A dragon? "_Isn't he already a dragon? Maybe he's wearing it because he wants to feel older." _Fluttershy was… Well she wasn't in a costume. She also looked like she didn't really want to go. Rainbow dash was wearing a very interesting looking jumpsuit. "_Looks like a dark version of the Wonderbolts outfit_." Of course Rainbow was the first to be the one pulling pranks. She flew up to pull a rain cloud on top of the carriage and make it rain on top of us. I was confused.

"Rainbow, you do know that this has a roof right?" She just smirked, after which a loud crack of a thunderbolt came from the cloud catching me completely off guard and letting out a small yelp. After that she started rolling around on the cloud laughing. I could do nothing but smirk back at her and pull out a neon orange ticket. "Fine if that's how it's going to be, I can just give this ticket to Spitfire's private booth to somepony else." Her head shot straight up after hearing those words.

"Really?! You got me a place in Spitfire's own booth?! Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh, Anty you're the greatest." She said as she tried to grab the ticket from my hand, to which I pulled away at the last second.

"I don't know it doesn't look like you want it bad enough. Do you think so Rarity?" She put her hoof on her chin and playfully thought for a few seconds.

"No Antony I don't think she does." She said with a sly look in her eyes. Rainbow then got on her back knees and put her forelegs out and started to beg.

"Please Anty; I'll do anything for that ticket." I quickly stopped her from begging.

"Whoa there Rainbow, I was going to give you the ticket, I was just having some fun." I then gave her the ticket which she quickly snatched up.

"Thank you Anty. Thankyouthankyouthankyou." She then took her seat in the carriage nuzzling her ticket. Twilight was the next to get on.

"Well that was quite the performance. So Antony can you guess what I am?" I scanned her costume up and down one last time.

"Well from what I can gather you're a wizard." Her smile faded.

"Yes, but can you guess which wizard I am?" I scanned my mind a little.

"Merlin?" I then mentally facepalmed when I realized that they don't have a clue who Merlin was.

"No I'm Starswirl the Bearded." I gave her a 'really?' look.

"Twilight you know I haven't been here long enough to know that." Her spirits looked like they dropped a little. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a gold ticket with the royal seal on it. "Aw don't feel bad Twilight, I got you this." I said as I put the ticket in her open hoof. She stared incredulously at the ticket.

"This, this is a ticket to Celestia's front row booth. Antony Thank you so much." She said as she wrapped her hooves around my neck.

"Hey only the best for my friends. Also I hear Shining Armor is Celestia's private guard for the performance." As she made her way onto her seat Spike wobbled onto the carriage. "Hey Spike, I got you something for the ride over." I pulled out a large bucket of gemstones from behind the carriage.

"Holy guacamole. Thanks Antony, you're alright…For once."

"_I'll pretend like I didn't hear that"_ I noticed that Rarity was shooting a glare at Spike.

"Spike that is not how we talk to anypony who, out of the kindness of their hearts, go out of their way to get you a gift. I can let that slide for now but I think you owe Antony an apology." Spike dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Fine. I'm sorry Antony." I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Spike I was your age once." As he took his seat Applejack climbed aboard. "Hey Applejack I have something for you to." I handed her a letter from Princess Celestia.

"_Dear Applejack,_

_Tonight you have my permission as co-ruler of Equestria, to set up your apple cart inside the theater and sell as many apples as you wish. Just so long as you don't distract anypony from the play._

_Sincerely,  
Princess Celestia"_

Applejack then broke into a large grin. "Much appreciated Antony. This'll be sure ta help the farm with any bits issues." As she made her way to her seat Pinkie bounded on.

"Well Pinkie I happen to have a note from Princess Celestia addressed to you as well." I reached in my coat pocket and handed her the letter.

"_Dear Pinkie Pie,_

_Don't cause any trouble._

_Sincerely,  
Princess Celestia"_

Pinkie looked quizzically at the note then shrugged and took her seat in her usual skipping manner. Then Fluttershy stepped onto the carriage. "I think that maybe its best if I just stay here." Twilight then made her attempts to reassure her.

"Fluttershy it's just a bunch of ponies in costumes, nothing bad will happen." I then gave my attempt.

"I promise on my life that nothing bad will happen." That seemed to calm her down. As she made her way on board we started to make our way towards Canterlot.

When we pulled up to the castle courtyard we were greeted by Celestia, as well as Luna. Celestia was the first to break the silence.

"Well it seems like our two lead roles are here, now the fun can really start. We already have everything set up in the courtyard for the gathering before the play, once that is all over you two can make your way to the stage inside the castle to get ready while the rest of us wait while you all set up." She then turned to me. "Antony I must say you do look handsome in that costume, very mysterious." I blushed I bit and hopped off the carriage. Luna then began to speak.

"Antony, we are much looking forward for thy performance tonight. We trust it will be nothing short of magical." I gave a bow and a smile.

"You can expect nothing less Princess." I went to join in on the party and let everypony else do their own thing. When I entered the courtyard I saw that the ponies went all out for this party. There were at least two hundred ponies attending the party, as well as the decorations set up everywhere_. "Kinda makes me think of my 'Welcome Home' party my squad and I attended back in Dallas, except with less alcohol and strippers."_ As I scanned the crowd of ponies I found our Raoul, Divine Shield, over by the punch bowl. He was wrapped up in a mummy costume. "Hey Shield are you all ready to go?" He nodded and let out a large smile.

"You bet, my wife and foals have seats up in the front row for tonight's play. I hope everything goes like it did during practice." I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, you guys did phenomenal during practice, flawless at the most, you, as well as everypony else, have nothing to worry about." He ran his hoof through his mane.

"I sure hope not, I'd hate to mess up in front of the Princesses." I then spotted another face in the party.

"Oh no, it's her. Crap I have to hide." Divine Shield had a confused look on his face while he was watching me try to get under the table.

"Ok I'll bite, who are you hiding from?" I pointed to the white unicorn dressed up in a nurse's outfit in the crowd.

"Vinyl Scratch, seriously that mare is insane. Sometimes I'm afraid she's going to rape me." Shield just shook his head. After she passed by I got out from my hiding spot, wiping the sweat from my forehead, I then noticed that Octavia was up on the piano on the stage. Watching her play gave me an idea of something I could do. "Shield I have to go there is something I wanna do." He just did a small wave good bye and went back to his punch.

(Celestia's POV)

As I watched Antony hide himself from Vinyl Scratch I couldn't help but chuckle. I took another look at him from the balcony I rested my chin on my hooves and sighed dreamily. "Everything about him is so perfect." After another minute of staring at him, Luna came up to me.

"Dear sister, why do you not just tell Antony how you feel?" I hung my head.

"Because Luna, the fact that I am immortal and he isn't presents itself. Plus the fact that he spends most of his time with the 'Element of Generosity' is there as well. I don't think I stand much of a chance." Luna then put her hoof on my shoulder.

"If you truly do feel for him, then love shall find a way" I realized that she was right, my spirits picked up quite a bit and I was feeling much better . I then noticed that Antony was making his way on stage.

"I wonder what he could be doing?" I watched him as he started to strike up a quick conversation with Octavia.

(Antony's POV)

As I approached the stage I noticed that Celestia was watching me. But honestly, that does matter at the moment. I walked towards Octavia after she had just finished her piece. "Hey Octavia, would you mind if I used the piano for one song?" She quickly smiled and hopped off the bench.

"Of course Antony, knock em dead." I looked back at her.

"I just hope that I don't mess up the lyrics, they are in a language that I'm not too used to using." I wanted to do a piece called 'Aleluya' by 'Il Divo' except instead of using a guitar I was going to use a concert piano. But what made me nervous was that the lyrics were in Spanish. _"Grazie a dio, ma non voglio mess." _ I then began to play. So far so good, I wasn't messing up the piano part at least, but the singing is going to prove more difficult.

"_Un soldado a casa hoy regresó  
y un niño enfermo se curó  
y hoy no hay trabajo en el bosque  
de la lluvia  
Un desamparado se salvó  
por causa de una buena acción  
y hoy nadie lo repudia  
Aleluya"_

At this point all the ponies in the crowd were casting their gazes on me, watching my fingers press each key in the correct order.

_"Aleluya, Aleluya  
Aleluya, Aleluya  
Un ateo que consiguió creer  
y un hambriento hoy tiene de comer  
y hoy donaron a una  
iglesia una fortuna"_

Despite the staring eyes of the ponies my mind continued to remain on the task at hand. I was always good at blocking out other distractions when it came to doing anything important.

"Que la guerra pronto se acabará  
Que en el mundo al fin  
reinará la paz  
Que no habrá miseria alguna  
Aleluya  
Aleluya, Aleluya  
Aleluya, Aleluya"

As I hit the instrumental part of the song I cast a glance in the audience's direction and sure enough, they were loving it. Some were swaying in time with the piano, some were even dancing with their respected partners.

"Porque la norma sea el amor  
y no gobierne la corrupción sino  
lo bueno y lo mejor del alma pura  
Porque Dios nos proteja  
de un mal final."

Porque un día podamos escarmentar  
Porque acaben con tanta furia  
Aleluya

Aleluya, Aleluya  
Aleluya, Aleluya  
Aleluya, Aleluya."

After I hit the final key all the ponies started to applaud and I stood up to take a bow. Rarity was the first to greet me as I walked off stage. "Darling that was simply marvelous, I didn't know youcould play the piano." I gave a small laugh.

"Well I learned to play when I was around ten. While I may have been good at it, I knew that it wasn't my real passion, but I decided to keep playing it anyway." After that was said Luna then made her way on stage and said in her booming 'Royal Canterlot Voice'.

"**ATTENTION ALL ACTORS, YOU ARE REQUIRED TO REPORT TO THE CASTLE STAGE FOR SET UP IMMEDIATELY"**

After my ears stopped ringing I made sure that all of my pieces were still in the right place and I made my way inside the castle walls along with the rest of the team. "Time to show these ponies some Earth culture."

**(A/N) There you have it, another chapter by yours truly. Credits to the song go to Il Divo, I DO NOT OWN IT. But now I need to tell you a few things. As you know the play will begin next chapter, how I will do that is I will have two chapter for the whole play. The next chapter shall end halfway through the play during the intermission, and the second chapter will pick up where I left off. Another thing, there will be a plot twist next chapter that I think you all will enjoy (Yes I do mean the play chapter). Lastly I have put another poll on my profile that I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION ON. Now if you have any ideas please share them, and to all of you, have a great night.**

**Translations in order**

**Please god, don't let me mess this up **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Sorry about that delay everypony. I was busy with my other story. Alright and here we are the chapter that starts the play**.** Keep in mind that there is a lot of singing in the next two chapters. Now I won't focus on every song, but I will on the phantom's music and others that I deem important. If you want to understand the music if you don't already, open up a link to youtube and listen while you read or something. Just before we start, I do not own 'the Phantom of the Opera'. Credit for this music goes to Andrew Lloyd Weber. But I will change a few words here and there to fit the scene. **

"Alright is everypony ready?" I yelled out to the actors. They all nodded in confirmation. "Alright then, let's show them what we've been working on for the past three months." I said I few seconds before the curtains opened and officially started the show. The first scene of the play had Divine Shield in a wheelchair at an auction at the destroyed opera house, after he wins the bid of the music box we dazzle the audience with the revealing of the rest of the set when the play truly begins.

After another five minutes or so we reached the part of the play where Rarity sings for the first time. Her piece was called 'Think of Me' we were all very anxious to see if she would continue to do as spectacularly as she had done at practice. Stargazer and Sidewinder were finishing up their last lines. "Andre this is doing nothing for my nerves."

"Oh she's very pretty." After they finished Rarity began.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try_

Right now all members of the audience seemed to be captivated by the beauty of her voice, even that of Celestia.__

Then you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me

Now we did a fast scene change to go from a 'practicing' stage to actually 'performing' in front of us. __

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been

_Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind_

Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of those things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you

Then we had our Raoul in the booth up in the top of the stage begin his part in the song.

_Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
Bravo_

Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were  
She may not remember me  
But I remember her

After his part was finished Rarity immediately picked up where he left off __

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me."

After she had finished with her song she took a bow and walked backstage. I came up to her and gave her a hug "Rarity that was fantastic, even better than rehearsal." She blushed.

"It's all thanks to your coaching Antony." I gave her a smile.

"Well we aren't out of the woods yet we still have quite a lot to go."

Now we had made it to the point where Christine and Erik meet in her dressing room. Divine Shield was finishing up his lines with Rarity.

"Please Christine, push these ridiculous fantasies from your head and I will pick you up in two minutes." He said as he walked to the door. Rarity followed suit.

"Raoul wait." Right when the door closed in her face. She then made her way to her dressing room table and sulked. After a minute, it was my time to make myself known. I gave the signal for the other ponies to blow all the lights in the room out. The timpani started with a slow roll as I started with my opening line.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion.  
Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool,  
this brave young suitor.  
Sharing in my triumph!"_

Rarity did her best to appear scared as she sang back to me  
_  
__Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen.  
Stay by my side. Guide me.  
Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me.  
Enter at last master._

I took my place behind her mirror as I continued to sing.

_Flattering child, you shall know me.  
See why in shadow I hide.  
Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside._

As I finished those lines, the unicorns released the spell they had on the mirror to make it a two-way mirror. Rarity put on her best amazed face as she began to inch towards the mirror. __

_Angel of music, guide and guardian,  
grant to me your glory.  
Angel of music, hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange Angel._

As she began to get closer to the mirror, the ponies working with it began to lift it up, making a passageway for her. After it was all the way up, I held out my hand.

_I am your Angel of Music. Come to the angel of music..._

Then, right on schedule, our Raoul w=began to pound on the door. "Whose it that voice? Who is that in there?" As he continued to pound on the door I kept my hand held out for Rarity.

_I am your Angel of Music. Come to the Angel of Music...___

Slowly but surely, she reached her hoof out to grasp mine. As our grips made contact, the organ immediately blared out the opening melody for the 'Phantom of the Opera'.

As we made our way down the make shift stairs, Rarity started her part to the song.

_In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
inside my mind_

As I continued to lead her down our crafted corridor, I began to sing my part. _  
__  
Sing once again with me our strange duet.  
My power over you grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind_

We then reached the makeshift gondola that I set her down in and began to row it into the lair area._  
__  
Those who have seen your face draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear._

_It's me they hear._

We then started singing together.

_My spirit and my voice in one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind__  
__Beware the Phantom of the Opera.  
Is that the Phantom of the Opera?_

She then started sing the octaves to the song, going higher in pitch each time I spoke. _  
__  
__Sing, my angel.  
Sing for me.  
Sing, my angel.  
Sing for me._

Her voice then reached the octave that Christine was so famous for. Some of the ponies in the audience had to cover their ears for the pitch of the note. I noticed that Rarity was having trouble maintaining the note, but she managed to pull through.

As the gondola pulled into was made to be my lair; I got off the boat, threw off my cape, and began to sing Luna's favorite song. 'The Music of the Night.'

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

I then grabbed her hoof gently and guided her off the boat._  
__Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor.  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender._

I softly grabbed her face and turned it my way. I noticed her face turned hot from the contact; probably not used to it yet I suppose.__

Turn your face away from the garish light of day.  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light.  
And listen to the music of the night,

I turned around and stepped up to the top of a small staircase right behind me._  
__  
__Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams.  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before.  
Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar.  
And you live as you've never lived before._

I went back down the stairs, grabbed Rarity's hoof, and brought her back up the stairs with me._  
__  
__Softly, deftly, music shall caress you.  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you.  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind.  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight.  
The darkness of the music of the night__  
__Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world.  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before.  
Let your soul take you where you long to be._

I surprised the audience with the pitch of my voice. Again; some of them reached to cover their ears with the pitch of the music.__

Only then can you belong to me.

I grabbed Rarity's hoof again and held it close to my face._  
__  
__Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

I then began to hold her against me.__

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in.  
To the power of the music, that I write.  
The power of the music of the night.

I then the lead her to where the fake mannequin of her was in a wedding dress. She then pretended to faint and I carried her over to the bed that was placed in the corner. After I set her down I gently stroked her face with the tips of my fingers. _  
__  
__You alone can make my song take flight.  
Help me make the music of the night._

Then the curtain fell to signify a scene change; but Rarity remained where she was because she was going to be there when the curtain came up.

(Rarity's POV)

As I lay there on the bed I could only generate one cohesive thought. "_That was the single greatest moment of my life."_ We had never practiced that kind of physical contact before; we had decided to save all of that until the play itself. I could only lay there, my face hotter than Celestia's very sun. Then the curtain opened to start the next scene of the play.

(Antony's POV)

After a while the play had still been running very smoothly. There were still no mistakes. My personal favorite of the parts was when our Andre and Firmin were reading the notes that the phantom had given them. In order to add a little to that scene, I started mouthing out their words while they were reading them. It seemed to have the desired effect; random ponies in the crowd were snickering while they watched. When the time came for the murder of Joseph Buquet' the entire audience began to freak out. Rare was the occasion when these peaceful creatures saw death, even if it was an act. But then came the part of the play that I most looked forward to before the intermission. That was the ending of the scene.

As I stepped onto the roof after Rarity and Divine Shield had left, I get down on one knee, grabbed the rose tied in a black bow and begin my part trying my best to do a fake cry.

"_I gave you my music,  
Made your song take wing,  
and now, how you've repaid me,  
denied me_ _and betrayed me._

_He was bound to love you,  
when he heard you sing.  
Christine."_

As I continued to cry fake tears into one hand, Rarity and Divine Shields song could be heard from backstage as it echoed into the audience.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you."_

While they continued sing I took the rose in my hand and crushed it. You could hear the squeezing of my leather glove, as well as the petals hitting the floor. Then I bolted over to a statue overlooking the crowd and yelled.

"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO; ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU." Then the curtains closed to signify that the first half of the play was over. There was a mass of cheering and whistles as the ponies began to stand to head out of the theater.

(3rd person)

While everypony enjoyed the first part of the play, nopony noticed the one mare slip outside. The mare in question was a tall pink Pegasus. When she knew she was out of site from everypony she laughed to herself. "He's perfect." She said as her eye's flashed a bright green.

**(A/N) That my friends, is another chapter for you. Now I have a few things to say. There is a story out there that isn't getting enough attention. The story is called 'Royal Call' by C.J Calvert. Seriously check it out, it's pretty good. The next thing I want to address; the next expansion for World of Warcraft is coming out soon, and I will be getting it. When that does happen, updates will be a little less frequent. Either way, have a nice night. **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Ok once again, sorry for the delay. I thought that I would give you guys one more chapter before the next expansion for WOW comes out so it can tide you people over. So, either way, lets finish up this play, shall we?**

After the short intermission was over and everypony had found their way back to their seats, the orchestra began to signify the start of the second half of the play. But before the curtains opened, our Andre and Firmin made their way to the stage; both dressed up in festive costumes. With the music playing in the background they were starting up the song 'Masquerade'

"_Dear Andre what a splendid party."_

"_A prologue to a bright new year."_

"_Quite a night, I'm impressed."_

"_Well one does their best."_

"_Here's to us. The toast of all the city. Quite a pity that our Phantom can't be here."_

As they began the number, I was waiting on the back for my queue to enter. I was in what the phantom was to be wearing at the time. An all red suit with gold markings, black boots, black gloves, and a black scruff tucked in the collar. I also had a sabre strapped to my belt, and a white mask covering the entire top half of my face. Once the orchestra immediately switched the music to my queue I stepped out on top of the stairs. I was trying my best to look menacing. Then I began to slowly descend the stairs taking one step each time the timpani hit.

"_Why so silent good messieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me good messieurs,  
I have written you an opera.  
DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT."_

As I say the last words I throw down the folder containing the sheetsof the opera, and I draw my sword.

"_Fondest greetings to you all,  
a few instructions just before rehearsal starts."_

I then point my sword at Carlotta.

"_Carlotta must be taught to act,  
not her normal trick of strutting around the stage." _

Then I point my sword at an advancing Piangi and stick it lightly on his stomach.

"_Our Don Juan must lose some weight,  
it's not healthy, in a man of Piangi's age."_

Then I aim my blade at the managers.

"_Plus my managers must learn,  
that their place is in an office;  
not the arts._

Then I spy our Christine on the other end of the stage. As I see her I slowly start to sheath my blade.

"_As for our star,  
Ms. Christine Daae.  
No doubt she'll do her best  
it's true her voice is good, she knows, though,  
should she wish to excel,  
She had much still to learn,  
If pride will let her return to me,  
her teacher; her teacher._

Then the music changes to a much more calming piece as we slowly moves towards each other. After I get within arms distance of her I see the ring on a chain around her neck. When I get close enough I yank it off.

"_Your chains are still mine,  
you belong to me."_

After that was said I ran over to the center of the stage, threw a smoke pellet, and fell through a trap door in the middle of the floor. This was also where our Raoul came back from his absence with his sword with him as he jumps down the hole after me. After that is where the audience learns all about the Phantoms past from Madame Giry.

After around thirty minutes we reached song that was definitely my favorite by far; 'Past the Point of No Return'. My costume had changed yet again for this scene. What I was dressed in could definitely be considered in Spanish style. It was a black coat with a white tux shirt, plus a black cape. I was also in a black mask. After I strangled Piangi I took his place I the play. Rarity was just finishing up her beginnings of the song. After she was done I slowly came out from behind the curtain; covering everything but the top half of my face with cape.

_Go away for the trap it is set and waits for it's prey._

While talking I was slowly pulling the cape down to show myself to the crowd.

_You have come here_  
_In pursuit of your deepest urge_  
_In pursuit of that wish which till now_  
_has been silent._  
_Silent._

_I have brought you_  
_That our passions may fuse and merge_  
_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses_  
_Completely succumbed to me_  
_Now you are here with me_  
_No second thoughts_  
_You've decided._  
_Decided._

_Past the point of no return_  
_No backward glances._  
_Our games of make-believe are at an end._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"_  
_No use resisting_  
_Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

While still singing, I took Rarity into my arms again and began to slowly caress her.

_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul_  
_What rich desire unlocks it's door_  
_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return_  
_The final threshold_  
_What warm unspoken secrets_  
_Will we learn_  
_Beyond the point of no return?_

Rarity still looked flushed, but she still managed to get out her part of the song without any problems.

_You have brought me_  
_To that moment when words run dry_  
_To that moment when speech disappears_  
_Into silence._  
_Silence._

_I have come here,_  
_Hardly knowing the reason why._  
_In my mind I've already imagined_  
_Our bodies entwining_  
_Defenseless and silent,_  
_Now I am here with you_  
_No second thoughts_  
_I've decided._  
_Decided._

_Past the point of no return._  
_No going back now._  
_Our passion-play has now at last begun._

As we she was sing we started to climb the stairs next to us slowly.

_Past all thought of right or wrong._  
_One final question;_  
_how long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race_  
_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_  
_When will the flames at last CONSUME us?_

Then it came time for us to sing at the same time, but I gave my cape a little flip when I started.

_Past the point of no return_  
_The final threshold_  
_The bridge is crossed_  
_So stand and watch it burn_  
_We've passed the point of no return._

Then While I was holding her in my arms again, I finished the song with my soft melody.

_Say you'll share with me_  
_One love, one lifetime_  
_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you want me_  
_With you here_  
_Beside you._

Then I pulled her away, still holding her in my arms and my voice rose an octave or two_._

_Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of… _

Then she tore off the mask that I was wearing so that the whole audience could see my face. The makeup artists had done a spectacular job. The top left side of my face was horribly disfigured. At this point I was trying my best to look sad and betrayed. As the ponies playing police guards started to make their way on stage I 'cut' the chandelier with a small dagger in my pocket. Then I kick a lever with my foot as I grab ahold of Rarity as we fall through another trap door.

(Rarity's POV)

After around fifteen minutes the play has reached it's final moments. As Raoul stands tied up against the steel gate of the lair; I do my best to look hurt.

"I gave you my mind blindly." Antony looks back at me with an emotionless face.

"You've tried my patience, make your choice." As he said those last words he yanks the noose that he has tied around Raoul's neck, causing him to chock. After a minute of silence I start with my next line.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness,  
what kind of life have you known?  
God gave me courage to show you,  
you are not alone." _

As I say those last words I slowly press my lips against his. I wish to correct myself from earlier. THIS is the single greatest moment of my life. I'm finally kissing him, the stallion of my dreams, and he's all mine. To me his lips tasted liked victory; a well-deserved victory.

After we broke the first kiss, the script dictates that I move in for another, and I'm only too happy to oblige. As I kiss him a second time I feel him push his tongue into my mouth, now I don't know if he's supposed to do that or if it's just improv but at this point, I don't care; I'm too caught up with how fantastic this is. After the required time of lip hugging was over, I reluctantly break the kiss. Then Antony starts fake crying. While he's crying we can hear the chorus gradually getting louder.

"_Track down this murderer he must be found,  
track down this murderer who run to ground." _

Then after he finishes crying he turns to me.

"Take her, forget me. Forget all of this." Then as the script demanded I race over to Divine Shield and untie him while Antony keeps singing to leave him alone. Then as we got on the gondola and made our way out we began to sing again.

"_Say, you'll share with me one love one life time.  
Say the word and I will follow you.  
Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning."_

Then Antony picked up where our song had left off.

"_You alone can make my song take flight.  
It's over now the music of the night."_

We can then hear the sounds of something hitting glass. Which would be Antony destroying the mirrors. Then after another five minutes the curtains came down to signify the end of the play. After we had all come on stage to take a bow, and gotten changed into something nicer. Antony met me back stage. He was wearing a black tuxedo and seemed to be a bit distraught. His gaze was shifting around the room and he was rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Rarity, can I talk to you for a second?" I was a curious.

"Of course Antony, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if….Well. Maybe you would like to; maybe get something to eat sometime." It was at that moment that I lost consciousness.

(Antony's POV)

Rarity; Rarity are you ok?" I said as I held her passed out body in my arms. Apparently she fainted after I asked her out. It was just after that kiss we shared, I started to feel something for her. After around five minutes of staying by her side her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"I asked you out and you fainted." The situation that we were in was utterly hilarious.

"Oh I'm sorry Antony; I would love to do that with you darling." I smiled at her.

"Great we can discuss the details later; but remember, we have an after party to attend." She smiled and stood up.

"You're right darling, no sense in keeping the other waiting lets go." When we found our way back out into the courtyard, the party was already in full swing. Both of the Princesses were the first to greet us.

"Antony I must say, that was the most amazing performance that I've seen in years." Celestia said with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it Celestia. Now if you will excuse me, I need to be on stage." Luna looked at me confused.

"What for Antony?" I smile back at her.

"Well, I may have volunteered to sing a slow song for the couples in the audience tonight." After excusing myself I found my way on stage. The band was already warming up. "Alright, did you guys practice the music that you were givin?" They all nodded and set up. I made my way over to the edge of the stage to get everypony's attention. "Ok everypony, this is a slow song so get with your partners for this one.

_Everybody loves somebody sometime  
Everybody falls in love somehow  
Something in your kiss just told me  
That sometime is now._

The ponies really seemed to be enjoying the music. The proof was in the dancing.

Everypony finds somepony someplace  
There's no telling where love may appear  
Something in my heart keeps saying  
My someplace is here

If I had it in my power  
I'd arrange for every girl to have you charms  
Then every minute, every hour  
Everybody would find what I found in your arms

I looked to see Rarity sitting by herself at the table with her friends chatting up a storm. I was happy that she was having a good time.

Everypony loves somepony sometime  
And though my dreams were overdue  
Your love made it all worth waiting  
For somepony like you

Then I shifted my gaze to Celestia. She was sitting on her throne watching me with an odd look in her eyes.

If I had it in my power  
I'd arrange for every girl to have you charms  
Then every minute, every hour  
Everybody would find what I found in your arms

Everypony loves somepony sometime  
And though my dreams were overdue  
Your love made it all worth waiting  
For somepony like you.

I figured that I could still remain on stage for a little while and keep sing. This night is going magically. I hope it never ends.

**(A/N) There we go. The play is done, and Antony finally realized his feelings for Rarity. BUT WHAT OF CELESTIA? Bum-Bum-Bum. Now I'm going to take a small break; but don't worry, I'm not giving up just stopping for a little bit. Now to all of you, have a great night. One more thing, that last song up there is called 'Everybody loves somebody' By Dean Martin. Just thought you should know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Wow it has been a while hasn't it? I have a perfectly good explanation for why I was so late in getting this chapter up. I was walking home from work one day, and there was this REALLY shiny nickel on the ground. I picked it up, brought it home, and stared at it for several months. Well anyway, here is a brand new chapter for ya. ENJOY. **

I couldn't believe how perfect this night was going; the performance went off without a single hitch, and I was able to muster up the courage to ask Rarity out. When we kissed during the play, my brain just took every positive memory that I had of Rarity and played it back for me. All the things she's done for me, and didn't ask for a single bit in return. My life became perfect after I met Rarity, and I realize, what's the harm in returning the favor?

I had finished singing a little while ago and I really didn't want to strain my voice more than I already had, plus I was starting to feel a little bit tired. Rarity was currently busy chatting up a storm with her friends at a table across the room, and from the looks of it, they had quite a lot to talk about, what with all the giggling, the 'squee' noises, and the bouncing up and down in the chairs I assumed as much. So here I was, at a nearby table with Divine Shield, discussing the events of the past few hours. "See Divine, I told you that you'd do fine." He ran a hoof through his mane.

"I can't believe you finally asked Rarity out. Seriously, have you not noticed the way she was staring at you for the past three months? Because if so, congratulations, you are officially the most oblivious person I've ever know." I rolled my eyes.

I'm the only person you've ever known." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"That may be true, but that doesn't change the point." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Cut me some slack, at least I figured it out now." Our conversation was cut short when Luna came up to both of us.

"Antony, I trust you and your company are enjoying the festivities?" I gave a smile and a nod. "Well Celestia has asked me to fetch you for a moment. She wishes to introduce you to her nephew." Ah yes, Prince Blueblood, his name was mentioned very few times during my chats with Rarity, his name was also followed by quite a few words from Rarity through grinding teeth that were very…Unladylike. In general she said he was pompous, arrogant, cared about nopony but himself, plus, chivalry was a term that was completely foreign to him.

"_Wow, I haven't even met the guy and I already hate everything about him. Let's just get this over with and not make a scene, especially in front of all these ponies." _I pushed myself out of the chair and followed Luna across the room.

When I found my way towards Celestia and her nephew I took a quick glance at Blueblood, one look at him and I knew that the talks of him were true. His looks and posture just screamed 'posh asshole'. Then before I joined the conversation, my mind started to play a scenario that Rarity had explained to me; she told me that Blueblood had used her as a pony shield to protect himself from a flying cake on the night of the 'Grand Galloping Gala'. I took one look across the room and saw the cake that Pinkie had made on the center of the table; I would make sure to put it to good use later. Just as I approached them Celestia smiled.

"Hello again Antony, as I had already said the performance was lovely. I would like for you to meet my nephew Prince Blueblood." In Celestia's mind she was thinking something entirely different. _"If he causes another scene and Antony loses it, he can expect no help from me."_ I extended my hand so we could shake and he just looked at my hand like it was covered in some extremely contagious disease and turned his head away and put his nose in the air.

"Yes the performance was good…For a monkey." My fake smile immediately disappeared and I glared daggers at him.

"I beg your pardon, what was that?" He gave me a shit eating smirk.

"You heard me." My fists clenched.

"Is there something you're trying to get at with this, besides an early death?" That may have been a little too aggressive but I was already angry with the stories that Rarity had shared with me, and if there is anything that I hate more than anything else in the world, its arrogance.

"I'm just trying to say that any actual pony could have done it better. Heh, both of the lead roles could have used some ponies with actual talent." I have had enough; I was tired, pissed off, and ready to hurt him badly. I turned to Celestia.

"Celestia, I apologize but I'm going to murder your nephew." Celestia didn't even look up from her glass of tea that she was currently drinking.

"Feel free, he has had this coming for a long time." Blueblood's eyes widened as he looked at his aunt.

"WHAT? Why would you say that aunt Celestia?" She lowered her head down to his level and got in his face.

"Do you want to know why I haven't done this sooner? Because my royal duties got in the way and by the time that I had finished them, it had slipped my mind. Antony here was kind enough to remind me of your attitude and has also offered to do it for me, to which I say 'Antony, go nuts'." He looked up at me as I cracked my knuckles.

"Thank you very much Celestia." I then grabbed him by the back of his collar "Come along then Blueblood." I then began to drag him out of the ballroom with him kicking and yelling the whole way.

(Rarity's POV)

I couldn't believe how perfect tonight was. Yes the play went off perfectly but that's not what made it memorable for me. I can still taste him on my lips, it's better than anything that I've ever tasted before in my life, and I wanted more, more I say. Before I managed to drift off into my own thoughts, Twilight tapped me on the side. "Hey Rarity, isn't that Antony talking to Prince Blueblood?" Immediately my gaze shifted over to the other side of the ballroom just in time to see Antony crack the bones in those beautiful fingers, grab him by the back of his suit, and begin to drag him out of the room. My smile had grown back tenfold as I realized what was going on.

"Come on girls, this should be fun to watch."

(Antony's POV)

I had just finished taking the pompous prince out of the room and into the deserted hallway. As I shut the door I switched my grip to the front of his collar and used both of my hands to pin him to the wall.

"Two things are going to be different by the end of tonight Blueblood; do you want to know what they are?" he shook his head so rapidly that, for a second I thought that it might fall off. "Too bad; first: you are going to learn some respect. The second: I'm gonna put you in a full body cast." As I finished the statement I rammed my head into his snout, I heard a small crunching noise, so I more than likely broke his nose; or snout whatever. I then slammed him into the wall several more times and rammed my fist into his stomach. I then got right back in his face. "Tell you what; I'm in a giving mood so I'm going to offer you a choice. All you need to do is go back in the ballroom, get up on stage, and publicly apologize to all the mares you have insulted over the course of your worthless life. If you do that then I will leave you alone, if not, then we can just continue with what we're doing here." Without a second to think he blurted out.

"I'll apologize, just please, no more." A released my hold on his collar, allowing him to drop to the floor. I then opened the door and led him inside. After we made our way on stage I kneeled down to his level.

"Okay, this is exactly what I want you to say." I handed him a notecard with words that had hastily but neatly written down. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh come on, I can't say this." I gave a smirk of my own.

"Hey we could as easily go back out in the hallway." He gulped and shakily got on stage.

"Attention everypony." They all stopped what they were doing and looked to see what he had to say. They were all surprised to see that his snout was bleeding and slightly crooked. He took a deep breath and looked down to read the card. "I came on stage this evening to apologize to any and all mares that I have ever insulted or mistreated throughout the course of my worthless life. I need you all to know that I hide behind my money and social status to disguise the fact that I'm just a horrible, useless pony. My life is hardly worth a single bit. Once again, I apologize." He looked at me and I gave him a hand signal that meant 'stay there' which he did. I went over to the table, grabbed the cake, and walked on stage with the cake still in hand and made an announcement.

"Everypony, this is called a taste of your own medicine." I then dropped the cake right on top of Blueblood. After the crowd witnessed this they all burst out laughing at him. I admit, I laughed at his expense as well. I walked off stage feeling quite better about myself. I then found myself wrapped in a massive hug from Rarity.

"Darling, thank you so much for teaching that horrid pony a lesson. Plus the cake was a nice touch." I smiled and hugged back.

"Hey it was no problem Rarity; honestly I would have done that even if he hadn't already insulted you. He was just the most ill-behaved thing I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." I said with a scowl on my face. "But anyway, now that, that is over with, let's rejoin the party my dear." I said giving her a small hug. She smiled at me with the most adorable eyes ever that made my heart melt and nodded without a word, pulled me in for a kiss. It was even better than during the play, because this time, nopony is watching us. After the kiss ended, I escorted her back inside the ballroom.

(Celestia's POV)

"I can't give up on my Antony. There has to be something I can do to make him notice me." I said pacing back and forth on my balcony. Luna came forth to join me.

"As we said before sister, just tell him." This slightly calmed me, knowing that might work, but it was a small chance.

"But what if he has already found love with the element of generosity?" Luna raised one of her brows at me.

"Dear sister, let me ask you a question. Who is co-ruler of Equestria?" It was my turn to raise a brow at her.

"Well, you and I of course Luna."

"In that case, didn't you not make that law years ago that males needed several wives due to the rapidly declining male population." My smile was creeping back on my face.

"That's right; I never did get rid of that law when the population returned to normal." Luna gave a smile, happy that I finally got it.

"Now that your dilemma is solved, please come and rejoin the party Tia." With a smile on my face, I followed her through the door.

(Chrysalis's POV)

"Finally, I was starting to think that they would never leave." As I emerged from the shadows I grinned to myself. During my scouting session I found that this new creature, I believe they called it a human. I could see love was practically radiating off of him. He shall make an excellent source of food for my children. But before I do anything I need to make sure that everything is ready.

I took off into the night sky laughing to myself.

**(A/N) Well, was it everything you wanted and more? I have been dying to make a chapter where Blueblood is taught a lesson for a while but needed to find the right spot to do it. I figured here would be just fine. Tell me what you thought in a review. Now to all of you, MERRY CHRISTMAS or HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**


End file.
